


Az ártatlan

by Xaveri



Series: Míg a halál el nem választ [4]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Raina szellemét elűzték, így Anita magára maradt, hogy dűlőre jusson a megtört lelkével és azokkal a dolgokkal, amiket tett. De nincs idő a pihenésre. Két szörnyeteg Anita múltjából őt keresi, és ahhoz, hogy legyőzhesse őket, jobban kell bíznia Edwardban, mint valaha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of The Innocent by [ PlotQueen, ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen)[ ChaosDragon (PlotQueen) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/ChaosDragon).

_**The Innocent by[ Chaos Dragon ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen%20)** _

Egy bögre kávét tartva ültem a konyhában, de bele sem ittam, és keményen próbáltam úgy tenni, mintha elfoglalt lennék. Attól, ahogyan Nathaniel nézett rám az ablak előtti foltnyi napsütésben fekve, arra jutottam, hogy ez nem jött össze. Apró vigyorral mosolygott rám, és vicces pofákat vágott. Meg akart nevettetni.

Nem nevettem.

Végül ragadozó eleganciával talpra szökkent, és hozzám sétált. – Anita – szólt, miközben elvette a kezemből a majdnem teli kávésbögrét. – Akarod, hogy hozzak neked némi friss kávét?

Vállat vontam. Mindegy volt, az is kihűl majd a kezemben.

Már három hete, hogy kikerültem a kórházból, Anna még mindig ott volt, és úgy nézett ki, hogy legalább még egy hétig, vagy kettőig nem is fog hazajönni. Teljesen felgyógyultam a műtétből, és attól eltekintve teljesen frankón voltam. A napok fényesek, az éjszakák sötétek, én meg életben vagyok. Mi lehetne jobb ennél?

Több munka. És talán egy újabb adag amnézia. Az tényleg jól jönne.

De nem voltam ilyen szerencsés.

Már mindenre emlékeztem a múlt évből. Egy részét nem bántam. De miután Raina elkezdett irányítani engem, mind egyre jobban és jobban, felülírva az akaratomat az övével… Nem akartam emlékezni rá. Ő… én embereket öltem pénzért. És szórakozásból.

Egy újabb morális elvem lett halálra taposva, a feltámadás reménye nélkül.

Embereket öltem, ártatlan embereket, és élveztem. Megöltem két zsarut, akiket ismertem, az egyiket egész jól, és viháncoltam tőle. És megöltem egy férfit, akit barátnak hívtam. Egy férfit, akiért öltem volna. _Meghaltam_ volna. Valakit, akit meg akartam védeni az életem sötétebb oldalától.

Éreztem, ahogy az arcom megfeszül és üressé válik, ahogy ismét eszembe jutott, hogy mit tettem, majd Nathanielre néztem, aki velem szemben ült. Különös, rendszerint úgy mozgott, mint egy macska. Ami nem volt különösebben meglepő, figyelembe véve, hogy ő egy vérleopárd. Halvány levendula tekintetével engem nézett, dús bronzbarna szempillái mögül.

– Mi bajod van, Anita? – kérdezett rá nyíltan.

Csak néztem rá.

– Folyton dolgozol, egy olyan munkahelyen, ahonnan hónapokkal ezelőtt kiléptél, nem látogatod meg Annát, hacsak nem kényszerítünk rá… – A hangja elhalt, miközben a még mindig a kezében lévő bögrére nézett, majd vissza rám.

Igaza volt. Majdnem folyamatosan dolgoztam. Arra használtam, hogy felejtsek. Mintha ki tudnám tölteni az időmet munkával és alvással, hogy elfelejtsem, amit tettem. Vagy legalább olyan fáradt lennék, hogy ne lennék képes emlékezni rá. Vagy gondolni rá. Nem működött.

– Olyan sápadt és vékony vagy. Mikor ettél utoljára?

Vállat vontam, ahogy a karomra és a csuklómra néztem. _Vékonyak voltak_ , majdnem csontosak. – Nem tudom – mondtam üres, halott hangon.

Az arca megdermedt, majd a szemöldökét is összevonta. Felállt, a bögrét az asztalra lökte, egy kicsit ki is löttyentve belőle. A hűtőhöz ment, és kaját szedett elő belőle. Nem tudom, hogy mit, de abban a pillanatban, ahogy megéreztem a szagát, felfordult a gyomrom.

Felálltam és távozni akartam, de Nathaniel megállított. – Enned kell, Anita. És pihenned is.

– Tudom, Nathaniel – mondtam. De nem fogok. Nem tudok.

Megfordultam és kimentem a konyhából, majd a szobám felé indultam. Az jelenleg biztonságos hely volt. Semmi nem volt ott, ami rá emlékeztetett volna, Rainára. Megszabadultam mindentől, amit megérintett, használt, beszennyezett. Biztonságos volt.

Sosem értem oda. Ahogy elhaladtam Becca szobája előtt, a szoba előtt, ahol Edward aludt, meglepődtem, hogy hangokat hallok. Nem Edwardét és Beccáét. Az lehetetlen volt. Becca jelenleg iskolában volt. Valamint ez Edward és egy másik férfi hangja volt, akié homályosan ismerősnek tűnt.

Az ajtó mellett a falhoz lapultam, a kíváncsiságtól hetek óta először összeszorult a gyomrom, és az ajtórésre szegeztem a tekintetem. Rossz ötlet volt résnyire nyitva hagyni az ajtót, bár szerintem Edward biztosra akart menni, hogy nem követek el ismét valami drasztikust. Nem kiabált velem, amiért egy plüss állatot tuszkoltam le a mosogatón, de megkért rá, hogy többé ne tegyem, és tudtam, hogy dühös miatta, mert a hangja halk és vészjósló volt.

Simán láttam Edwardot, ahogy bekukucskáltam, és kiderült, hogy alig kell a fejem mozdítanom, hogy a másik alakot is láthassam a szobában. Egy pillanatra szájtátva lefagytam, csak tátogva a férfira, akit Edward az otthonomba hozott.

Kék Öltöny volt, és nagyon hivatalosnak tűnt. Az öltöny ugyan annak látszott, mint amit akkor viselt, mikor először találkoztunk, de alig fogtam fel, ahogy a fülem hegyeztem, csakhogy halljam, hogy mit mond. A legkevesebb, amit tehetek, hogy kiderítem, ha rossz dolgokat terveznek olyan emberek ellen, akiket ismerek.

– … Van Cleeftől – mondta épp Kék Öltöny.

Van Cleef? Mi köze van neki bármihez is? Amikor legutóbb hallottam felőle, még mindig Új Mexikóban volt. Képzelem, hogy kissé dühös Edwardra és rám, hogy a szervezete nagy részét eltöröltük a föld színéről. Attól a gondolattól, hogy azon az éjszakán hány halálért voltam felelős, kissé lezsibbadtam, kiüresedtem, de nem foglalkoztam vele, Edwardot hallgattam.

Az arca tökéletesen üres volt, mintha az időjárásról beszélne. Vagy talán mégsem, a legtöbb ember mosolyog, vagy a homlokát ráncolja az időjárás miatt. – A múlt hónapban hét. Egyre erőszakosabbá válnak minden alkalommal.

Kék Öltöny bólintva felelt. – El tudom képzelni. Mit remél attól, hogy a Hóhért fenyegeti? Biztosan tudja, hogy a nő mosolyogva ölné meg.

A szívverésem felgyorsult, mikor ezt mondta. Az arca annyira gyakorlatias volt, mintha biztosan tudná, hogy igaz. És egy pillanatra színtiszta félelem száguldott át az ereimen. Igaz volt? Tudnék olyan könnyen és boldogan ölni, ahogy tettem? Semmilyen fegyvert nem fogtam a kezembe az éjszaka óta, mikor én… „kidobtam a csontvázakat a szekrényemből”. Szóval nem kell rájönnöm. Reméltem.

Figyeltem Edward arcát, és láttam, hogy valami megvillan a tekintetében. Talán annak az elismerése, hogy többé már nem vagyok gyilkos. De mikor megszólalt, a hangja semmit nem árult el. – Anita pontosan azt fogja tenni, amit szükségesnek érez.

Nem tudom, mit értett ez alatt.

Ötletem sem volt.

De valahogy nem zavartattam magam miatta. Többé már nem tudott zavarni; egyszervolt hol nem volt, én pontosan azt tettem. Azt tettem, amit legjobban csináltam, most pedig az ijeszt meg a legjobban. Még annak a tudata is eltörpül mellette, hogy Van Cleef fenyeget engem. De legalább csak fenyegetőzés volt, habár szöget ütött a fejemben, hogy egy olyan férfi, mint Van Cleef nem pazarolja az idejét fenyegetésekre. Ő lép, és kiiktatja a célpontot.

Vagy talán tényleg megijedt tőlem meg Edwardtól, ahogy én is megijedtem saját magamtól. Talán eléggé ráijesztettünk, eleget öltünk, hogy kétszer is meggondolja, hogy utánunk jöjjön. Kissé olyan volt, mikor én meg Edward még mindig ott tartottunk, hogy lehet, hogy leszámolunk egymással: tudtam, hogy ő veszélyes, nem akartam a határokat feszegetni, mert féltem, hogy ő lesz az utolsó személy, akit valaha látok.

Habár többé már nem ez volt a helyzet. Még azután sem, hogy összeházasodtunk, még akkor sem, mikor Raina voltam és nem saját magam, Edward nem végzett volna velem, csak ha nincs más választása. Sosem beszéltünk róla, de tudtam, épp úgy, ahogy ő tudta, hogy szemrebbenés nélkül megölném, ha okot adna rá.

És most sem végezne velem, mert sanszos, hogy csak ülnék ott és hagynám, hogy lelőjön. És még ha nem is ülnék csak ott, nem tennék mást, mint lebuknék és futnék.

Kék Öltöny megmozdult, és egy nagyalakú borítékot húzott elő a kabátjából. Munkát fog ajánlani Edwardnak. Nem tudtam elhinni; Edward az én házamban üzletel, ráadásul Becca szobájában, mintha az ártatlan emberek megölésében semmi rossz nem lenne.

Kék Öltöny Edward kezébe nyomta a borítékot, ő meg kinyitotta. Átfutotta az előhúzott lapot, mindössze egy oldal, majd a szemöldökét ráncolva nézett fel. – Az üzlet az volt, hogy azért fizetek neked, hogy olyan információt adj, amit én nem tudok. Tudni akarom, hogy hol van, és mit csinál!

A kíváncsiság, ami félelemmé fakult, miközben Edward és Kék Öltöny a morális hanyatlásomról beszélt, újra életre kelt. Edward információért fizet valakiről Kék Öltönynek, valami férfiról, nem pedig pénzt kap azért, hogy megöljön valakit. Ez egy nagyon érdekes szituáció.

– Úgy tűnik, hogy felszívódott. Minden forrásunk azon van, hogy megtalálja őt, még a mi… kapcsolatunk a kormánynál is, de Mr. Gundersson úgy látszik teljesen eltűnt. – Egy sápadt manikűrözött kéz lesimította az öltöny hajtókáját, majd folytatta volna. – Megértettük az egyezséget, amit több infónk lesz róla, értesítjük.

Gundersson. Olaf. Ó istenem, Edward Olafot keresi! Szinte nem is foglalkoztam vele, hogy miért, mikor belöktem az ajtót és beviharzottam a szobába. Edward megfordult, de csak pislogott rám, Kék Öltöny meg kissé riadtnak tűnt, ám mosolygott.

Hagytam, hogy a hetek óta először érzett valódi érzelem megszínezze a hangomat.

– Edward, mi a franc folyik itt?


	2. Chapter 2

Edward csak ült ott némán, az arca teljesen kifejezéstelen, de olyan szinten, hogy kíváncsi lettem, vajon fáj-e attól, hogy ennyire híján van az érzelmeknek. Nem tudtam olvasni róla, és ez nem tetszett. Kék Öltöny kihasználta az alkalmat, és felállt. Kinyújtotta a kezét, és megszólalt: – Jó újra látni önt, Ms. Blake.

Rápillantottam, majd biccentettem. Nem ráztam meg a kezét. Nem akartam megérinteni. Vette a célzást, és visszahúzta a kezét, de nem ült le. Egy pillanatra eltűnődtem, hogy vajon fel van-e fegyverkezve, de bíztam Edwardban, hogy ha valami történne, biztonságban tart. Tudta, hogy soha többé nem érek fegyverhez, még egy konyhakéshez sem.

– Nos? – kérdeztem Edwardtól, a tekintetem kemény és egy kissé talán aggodalmas.

Tudtam, hogy látja a félelmet, azt akartam, hogy lássa, mert talán, ha tudja, hogy megrémültem, elmondja nekem az igazat. Vagy talán a szokásos önmaga lesz, és annyira nem játszik majd nyílt kártyákkal, hogy azzal megölet engem. Tulajdonképp elgondolkodtam rajta, melyik volna a jobb. De ez nem az én választásom volt. Hanem Edwardé.

Ismét rám sandított. – Mennyit hallottál?

Gyakorlatias. Nagyon gyakorlatias. Nem fog nekem többet elmondani, mint amit muszáj.

– Van Cleef fenyeget engem, és Olafot sehol sem lehet megtalálni.

Edward bólintott, Kék Öltöny pedig megköszörülte a torkát. – Most távozom, de kapcsolatban maradunk.

Kék Öltöny távozott, gondolom egyedül is kitalált, én meg leültem a székre, amit előmelegített nekem. Edward Becca apró ágyán ült, a saját vendégágyát sehol sem láttam, és azonnal kinyújtózott, amint egyedül maradtunk. Tiszta üzlet, míg csak én voltam. Én csak a felesége vagyok.

Majdnem felnevettem a gondolatra, de a hang keserű kacagásként tört fel. Mindig úgy gondoltam, hogy valaki olyanhoz megyek feleségül, mint Richard, aztán azt hittem, sosem megyek férjhez. És most összeházasodtam Edwarddal.

Az irónia nem kerülte el a figyelmemet.

Edward csak bámult rám, és közben az arca egy sokkal ismerősebb ürességbe olvadt. Ez volt az, ami azt közölte, hogy aggódom, de elvégzem a munkát, nem számít semmi. Ugyanaz az arc volt, amit pár éve mutatott felém, mikor a testőröm volt. De ettől nem éreztem magam jobban.

– Miért keresed Olafot?

Mosolygott. – Mi a legjobb módja, hogy megszabadulj egy fenyegetéstől, Anita?

A düh elpárolgott belőlem, és a már jól megszokott zsibbadtság vette át a helyét.

– Megszüntetni őket, megölni őket. – A válaszom halk és feszült volt. Tudtam, nem akartam, de tudtam.

Majd Edward úgy tűnt, megenyhül egy kicsit. Belekezdett a tények ismertetésébe, vagy legalábbis annak tűnt a dolog, amennyire meg tudtam állapítani.

– Van Cleef fenyegetéseket küld öt hete, azt mondja, holtan akar, és saját maga fog megölni. Azt hiszi, hogy ha téged megöl, én szétcsúszok, ezzel esélyt adva neki arra, hogy megöljön, valószínűleg azért, mert most már házasok vagyunk – mosolygott hidegen Edward. – Ötlete sincs, hogy ez csak színjáték, és a gyerekünk egy vérszívóé.

Nem rezzentem össze, de egy pillanatig azt hiszem, akartam. Én egy másmilyen igazságot ismertem Annáról. Én a valódi igazat tudtam. Ő Edwardé volt, az ő saját húsa és vére. De nem mondtam el neki. És nem is terveztem. Nem azért, hogy megkíméljem magam a bajtól, inkább azért, hogy megkíméljem attól a zavaró tudattól, hogy van még egy gyereke. Nem hagyhattam, hogy előjöjjön a lelkiismerete.

A szemébe néztem, a tekintetem rezzenéstelen és üres volt. – Mi a helyzet Olaffal?

Rám mosolygott. Ez az ő kis titkos mosolya volt, az, amit akkor használt, mikor tudott valamit, amit én nem. Rendszerint a frászt is kiidegesítette belőlem, de most nem hozott lázba.

– Olaffal sosem ejtettük meg a mi kis beszélgetésünket. – Csak ennyit mondott.

A „kis beszélgetés” onnan eredt, mikor másfél éve együtt dolgoztunk Ted Forresterrel egy ügyön Santa Fében és Albuquerque-ben. Olafnak nem tetszett, hogy Edward engem is bevont az ügybe, és megígérte, hogy elbeszélgetnek egymással, ha a főgonosz szörny halott.

Egy beszélgetés rendben lett volna, még akkor is, ha az ügyben nyújtott hasznosságomat vitatják meg, de a beszélgetés azt jelentette, hogy Olaf megpróbálja megölni Edwardot. El nem tudtam képzelni, hogy mitől volt olyan feldúlt, amiért én is be lettem vonva az ügybe, de szerintem nem csak erről volt szó.

Vállat vontam Edwardnak, és hátradőltem a széken. Még mindig az ágyon feküdt, kényelmesen elnyújtózva, majd hirtelen kecsesen felpattant. Istentelenül lenyűgözött volna, ha az előbb nem pont Nathaniellel, a lykantróppal ücsörgök.

Elakadt a lélegzetem, mikor megláttam a kezében a fegyvert, és egy pillanatra átfutott az agyamon, hogy elvesztettem a hasznosságom számára, majd Edward felemelte a pisztolyt, és rám nézett róla, aztán vissza. Majd ismét rám és láttam, ahogy valami megvillan a tekintetében. Azt mondanám, hogy fájdalom, de hát jól volt.

A tekintete visszaváltott a szokásos fagyos távolságtartóba, majd rám mosolygott. – Nem túl rég még előkaptad volna a fegyvered, és célba vettél volna vele, ha előveszem a sajátom.

Letette a fegyvert a földre maga elé a lábai közé, és előredőlt, a térdére könyökölt. Keményen rám nézett. – Most félelemmel a tekintetedben csak ülsz ott, azon gondolkozva, hogy ez lesz-e az, hogy meg foglak-e ölni.

Nem válaszoltam. A szívverésem egy pillanatra sem gyorsult fel, még akkor sem, amikor azt hittem, hogy le fog lőni, és tudtam, hogy valami baj van velem. Egy ideje már tisztában vagyok vele, és ez csak egy újabb megerősítés volt. Boldogtalanul Edwardra mosolyogtam, majd az is elhalványult az arcomon. Nem számított, mivel sosem érte el a szemem.

– Nem üldögélhetsz csak mindenfelé, folyton depressziósan, Anita. – A hangja halk volt, és kissé zavartnak tűnt. – Nem tettél semmi rosszat, semmit, ami ilyenné tenne.

Élesen felnevettem, mire félrenézett a szememből. – Nem tettem semmi rosszat, Edward? Embereket öltem, pénzért öltem meg őket. Talán számodra ezt tenni rendben van – erre visszanézett rám –, de én nem ilyen vagyok.

Vállat vont, habár tudtam, hogy az arcába vágni, hogy pénzért öl, egy kicsit fájt neki, majd közölte: – Nem mintha te lettél volna.

Már nyitottam a számat, hogy visszavágjak, mint ahogy szoktam, majd megálltam, mikor felfogtam, hogy mit mondott. Nem én voltam. Valóban? Akkor valaki biztosan szemellenzőt húzott rám, mivel valahogy én voltam az egyetlen, aki tudta, hogy ki mit követett el.

Tudtam a különbséget aközött, mikor Raina húzta meg a ravaszt és mikor én. Gyakorlatilag én voltam, de Raina volt hatalmon. De én még mindig ott voltam, a szörnyetegsége mögé rejtőzve, és miközben éreztem, amit ő érzett… Nos, éreztem azt is, amit én éreztem. És tudtam a különbséget.

Igen, Rainának tetszett, szerette, remegett érte. Jól emlékeztem rá, és rosszul voltam tőle. De az is tudtam, hogy én mit éreztem, és én ugyanúgy éreztem. Sosem mentem volna, és ölök a borzongás kedvéért. Mindig elrejtettem azt a részemet magam elől, mivel nem voltam képes együtt élni vele.

Olyan mélyre ástam el magamban, hogy nem is tudtam, hogy ott van bennem, mígnem jött Raina, és napfényre került, most pedig képtelen vagyok visszazárni. Nem lehetek az, ami voltam, és még csak élni sem vagyok képes azzal, ami most vagyok.

Csak néztem Edwardra, és tudtam, hogy a szemeim üresek, az arcom kifejezéstelen, és legalább olyan jól csinálom, mint ő. Nem volt mit válaszolnom, nem volt mentségem magam számára, mert én voltam.

Edward csak a fejét rázta, majd mielőtt reagálhattam volna, felkapta a fegyverét és felém dobta. A kezem automatikusan érte nyúlt és elkaptam a pisztolyt, a súly esetlenül pihent a kezeimben. Egy hosszú pillanatig, mielőtt újra levegőt vettem volna, csak néztem a fegyvert, majd a földre ejtettem, vigyázva, hogy ne süljön el esés közben.

Felnéztem, és Edward kifejezéstelenül nézett vissza rám. Tudtam, hogy csalódott, de abban a pillanatban nem érdekelt. Csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy mit éreztem attól, hogy a fegyvert tartottam, és annak az izgalmától rosszul voltam és elszomorodtam. Gyilkos voltam; nem bújhatok el előle. De nem kell többé ölnöm.

Edward szemébe néztem, mint két sápadtkék jégdarab, és azt suttogtam: – Többé már nem tudom azt csinálni, azzá lenni.

Felálltam, és anélkül sétáltam ki a szobából, hogy egyszer is visszanéztem volna.


	3. Chapter 3

Tegnap óta nem beszéltem Edwarddal, miután bemutatta az ő kis „dobjunk Anitának egy fegyvert” mutatványát, és őszintén szólva nem is akartam még egy ideig. Egészen addig, amíg nem kellett Nathaniellel bemennem a kórházba meglátogatni Annát. Nem azt mondom, hogy nem akartam őt látni, én csak… oké, szóval nem akartam őt látni. De ennek semmi köze nem volt hozzá, tényleg, velem volt a gond. Igazából senkit nem akartam látni.

Aludt, mint rendszerint, de Nathaniel legalább egy órán keresztül nézte, ahogy alszik. Majd javasolta, hogy a kórházi büfében együnk, ahol az étel csak egy fokkal jobb, mint az aktuális kórházi koszt, és ez volt az a pont, mikor elkezdtem idegesedni.

Gyorsan körbepillantottam a menzán. Nem volt valami zsúfolt, és az ott lévő emberek nagy része orvos és nővér volt, valamint pár gyászoló családtag. De a tekintetem megakadt valamin, ami nem tűnt odaillőnek: három férfi ült a távolabbi sarokban, fekete öltönyben. Nem a viseletük zavart, még csak nem is a napszemüveg, hanem sokkal inkább az, ahogy rám és Nathanielre bámultak.

Elfordultak, mikor megláttam őket, és tudtam, hogy valami készül. Megérintettem Nathaniel vállát, ő felnézett rám, mikor meglátta a félelmet és pánikot az arcomon, levendula szemei tágra nyíltak.

– Mennünk kell. Most! – mondtam neki sürgetőleg. Ötletem sem volt, mi mást tehetnénk, azon kívül, hogy távozunk, annyira bepánikoltam és ijedt voltam.

Nathaniel egy kicsit egyenesebben ült, és alig észrevehetően bólintott. Feltűnés nélkül körülnézett, miközben felállt, azt keresve, ami megrémisztett. Figyeltem, ahogy a tekintete átsöpör a három férfi asztalán, majd visszanéz rám, és halkan közli: – Maradj itt két percig, majd gyere ki elől. Várni foglak a jeeppel és ki fogunk jutni innen!

Visszabólintottam neki, az arcomon nem volt semmilyen látható érzelem, majd Nathaniel lassan felállt, és távozott. Figyeltem, ahogy három fej kissé utána fordult, hogy kövesse, majd visszanéztem az asztalra, így nem láttam, ahogy a figyelmük ismét visszafordul felém. Felém, aki most teljesen egyedül voltam.

Türelmesen vártam, vagy legalábbis olyan türelmesen, ahogy a torkomon kiugrással fenyegető kalapáló szívem engedte, majd mikor a két perc letelt, felálltam és gyorsan az ajtó felé indultam. A kórház főbejáratánál jártam, Nathaniel és a jeep már látszott, mikor meghallottam a férfiakat mögöttem.

Megfordultam, hogy lássam őket, de olyan közel voltak, hogy halkan felsikkantottam, és kirohantam az üvegajtón, ami a St. Louisi hőségbe vezetett. Nathaniel kinyitotta nekem az utas oldali ajtót, és most az egyszer őszintén hálás voltam Edwardnak, amiért rávette Nathanielt, hogy megtanuljon vezetni. Ha jól emlékszem, azt mondta:– „Ha valamelyik szőrgombóc veled fog élni, legalább tanuljon meg vezetni.” – Természetesen úgy gondoltam, hogy ennek lehetett némi köze ahhoz a tényhez, hogy egyikünk sem volt soha otthon, hogy Beccát elvigyük a táncóráira.

Beugrottam az autóba, és kilőttünk, épp, mikor az egyik férfi rácsapott a kezével, nem, az öklével az ablakra a fejem mellett. Az üveg megrepedt, de nem tört be, mire felsikítottam és lebuktam. Többé már annyira nem voltam otthon az erőszakos dolgokban! Elhúztunk a járdaszegély és a férfiak közeléből, majd felültem, és kinéztem a hátsó ablakon.

Egy fekete autó sikoltva fékezett le mellettük, ők meg gyorsan beugráltak. Nathaniel taposta a gázt, éreztem, ahogy a jeep megugrik előre, de a fekete autó gond nélkül követett minket. Még mindig egyre közeledtek, az első gumik szinte a lökhárítónkkal voltak egy vonalban, majd a hátsókerékkel, aztán mellénk értek, és nekünk jöttek.

Nathaniel élesen ellenkormányzott az ütközésnek, majd egyenesbe hozta a járművet. Figyeltem, ahogy a férfiak a fekete autóban újra mellénk hajtanak, és ismét nekünk jönnek. Ezúttal a jeep a járdaszegélyhez szorult, de Nathaniel visszahozta az útra. Amikor harmadszor is nekünk jöttek, nekivágódtunk a padkának, és mielőtt egyenesbe hozhatta volna, egy fültépő robaj kíséretében keményen megrántott a biztonsági öv.

A látásom egy pillanatra elsötétült, de gyorsan vissza is tért. Éreztem az üzemanyag, a füst és a vér szagát. Nem a kedvenc kombinációm. Felnéztem, de egyedül voltam a jeepben. A vezető oldali biztonsági öv lazán lógott a helyéről. Nathaniel nem kötötte be magát.

Küzdöttem a késztetéssel, hogy sikítsak, miközben kimásztam a jeepből a vezetőoldali ajtón keresztül, és láttam a fekete kocsi hátulját, ahogy jó pár háztömbbel arrébb eltűnik a sarkon. Láttam a járókelőket, ahogy összecsoportosultak valami előttük kupacként heverő dolog körül.

Kissé imbolyogva a lábaimon odasétáltam, és átfurakodtam a tömegen. Az összegyűrődött kupac Nathaniel teste volt. Igen, teste, most nem segített az alakváltó leopárdok csodás gyógyulása. A torkom összeszorult a könnyektől, ahogy ránéztem, halványlila tekintete most a távolba meredt, és a semmibe bámult.

Kirepült a jeepből, és egy kerítésen landolt, egy olyan régi típusú kovácsoltvas félén, hegyes spirális izékkel a tetején. A torkától a hasáig takaros sorban álltak ki belőle, mind olajos pirosra festve Nathaniel vérétől. Térdre rogytam, és próbáltam leküzdeni a hányingerem.

Én nyertem, és mire a mentő megérkezett, csak zsibbadtságot és ürességet éreztem, többé már nem volt fájdalom. Bevittek a kórházba, és ellátták a vágást a homlokomon. Nem tudtam, hogy szereztem, és nem is érdekelt. Nem volt szükségem öltésekre, csak összehúzták ragtapasszal, majd egy kis gézt raktak rá. Épp időben engedtek ki az apró lefüggönyözött szobából ahhoz, hogy lássam Edwardot beviharzani a sürgősségi bejáraton, az inge csak úgy csapkodott mögötte, így mindenki láthatta a fegyverét. Senki nem ment a közelébe.

Rögtön meglátott, de mire hozzám ért, a tekintete kifejezéstelen volt, mint mindig. Rá akartam üvölteni, de amilyen gyorsan jött, úgy el is múlt az érzés. Edward megállt előttem, a tekintete a kötésre siklott a homlokomon. Óvatosan megérintette, majd ismét rám nézett.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte gyengéden.

Bólintottam, de nem gondoltam komolyan. Nathaniel miattam volt halott. Ez nem volt igazságos. Edward semmi többet nem mondott, miközben kisétáltunk az autójához.

Nem sokkal az első esküvője után felhozta a Hummert Új Mexikóból, és mikor eszembe jutott, hogy kétszer is megházasodott, majdnem elnevettem magam.

Hazaértünk, Edward pedig velem együtt sétált az ajtóhoz. Kinyitottam a zárat, de mielőtt benyithattam volna, a kezemre tette az övét.

– Tudom, hogy ez tényleg rossz időzítés, de van egy meglepetésünk. Nekem és Beccának.

Olyan bizonytalannak hangzott, hogy elnevettem magam. Lehet, hogy az nem érte el a szememet, de ez volt a legtöbb, amire tőlem tellett.

– Inkább Becca ötlete volt, mint az enyém, hiányzott neki Peeka és Boo. És az ő ötlete volt elnevezni is a srácot – mondta Edward gyorsan, miközben lenyomtam a kilincset.

Volt egy erős gyanúm, hogy egy kutya lesz. Edward és Becca vettek egy kutyát! Nem lehetett semmi más, pláne nem Becca két máltai kutyájára való hivatkozás után, amik még Új Mexikóban voltak neki. És igazam lett. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy kinyitottam az ajtót, egy fekete és fehér villanás rontott elő és vágódott nekem. Levert a földre, majd az arcom kutya puszikkal lett borítva.

Egészen undorító volt.

És teljesen odavoltam tőle; én magam is meglepődtem rajta, mikor a kezem felemelkedett, hogy megvakargassam a Dalmata fiú fejét – igen, fiú –, a füle mögött. Bízhatsz Edwardban, hogy fiút szerez. A kutya egy elégedett vuff-ot vakkantott, majd kényelembe helyezte a fejét a mellkasomon, miközben tovább vakargattam. Egy apró mosollyal az arcomon néztem fel Edwardra.

– Még sosem volt kutyám – mondtam.

Okos és kifinomult válasz, de ez volt az igazság. Az én elképzelésem a háziállatról az a hal, amim egyszer volt. De az akkor volt, amikor még csak egy apartmanban éltem, és az életem olyan veszélyes volt, hogy attól féltem, a szomszédjaim kereszttűzbe keverednek miattam. Elég sok durva helyzetem volt, míg megvolt az apartmanom. Nem mintha a házamban nem lenne elég belőlük, de ez más volt, itt nincsenek közeli szomszédok.

Edward ismét felöltötte a Ted arcát, és rám mosolygott, mivel Becca kiabálva jött az ajtó felé. – Sigmund, Sigmund! Gyerünk haver, gyere ide!

Sigmund? Sigmundnak nevezték el a kutyát? Ez tényleg morbid volt, döntöttem el, ahogy eszembe jutott egy másik Sigmund, és az, hogy hogyan köhögött fel vatelint, ahogy a pingvinmennyországba küldtem a lefolyón át. Edwardra pillantottam, de ő még mindig a Ted arcát viselte, ám a szemei a sajátjai voltak.

– Remélem, hogy ezt a Sigmundot nem fogod leküldeni a konyhamalacon – mondta, a tekintetében humor csillogott. Bízhatsz Edwardban, hogy pontosan tudja, mire gondolok.

Vállat vontam, a „francot sem érdekli” stílusban. De tudtam, hogy ez egy olyan dolog, amit sosem ölnék meg, nem számít, milyen erőszakos az életem. Mert a kutyák taníthatók, és arra tanítanám, hogy rohanjon el az idegenek elől. Nagyon messze.

Becca mosolygott rám, és lassan, majdnem félénken felém sétált, az egyik kezét a háta mögött tartva. – Mrs. Pringle azt mondta, hogy mondjam meg neked, hogy legyél óvatosabb Sigmunddal – mondta, ahogy kinyújtotta a háta mögé rejtett kezét.

Sigmund, a plüss állat volt benne, kicsit kopott a használattól, fekete és fehér öltésekkel borítva. Odafigyeltek a színekre, csak akkor látszottak, ha nagyon figyelmesen nézted. Mrs. Pringle túltett magán. Még csak azt sem tudtam eddig, hogy tud varrni. Gondolatban feljegyeztem, hogy legközelebb köszönjem meg neki, mivel az udvariasság megkövetelte, és elvettem a plüssállatot Beccától, némán megfogadva, hogy addig elrejtem, amíg már anélkül tudok ránézni, hogy eszembe jutna Raina és az ő elképzelése a … szórakozásról.

Kifejezéstelenül Beccára mosolyogtam, majd lassan felálltam. – Köszönöm, édesem – mondtam, majd megfogtam a kezét, és visszavittem a házba, Edwardra bízva, hogy foglalkozzon az izgága kutyával.

Egy ideje nem kimondottan gondoltam az életemre távlatokban. Főként a múltamra koncentráltam és Rainára. De hetek óta először arra gondoltam, hogy nagy valószínűséggel igen komplikálttá válhat az életem.

Nem kaptam választ a gondolataimra, de nem is igazán vártam.


	4. Chapter 4

A lőtéren voltam. Kevesebb, mint két nappal telt el Nathaniel halála óta, erre egy olyan helyen tartózkodtam, ahol az emberek azért gyakorolják céltáblákon a lövöldözést, hogy biztosak legyenek benne, hogy meg tudják ölni, amire céloznak. Annyira nem akartam itt lenni, de nem hagytam, hogy ez az arcomon is meglátszódjon. Tulajdonképpen nem volt túl nehéz kivitelezni. Az utóbbi időben úgyis maradtam a kedves, semleges arckifejezésnél.

A lőtér üres volt engem és Edwardot leszámítva, aki a pályánk előtt ült azt nézve, hogy őt nézem. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy tudta, mi zajlik a fejemben, de nem érdekelt. Tudhat róla, ha akarja. Nem számított. Nem számít, Edward milyen könnyedén tud kiismerni valamit vagy valakit; ritkán, hacsak nem soha, nem értette meg azt. Ő ilyen volt. Tudta, hogy valaki képes megtenni valamit, vagy tudta, hogy hogyan gondolkodik, de nem értette, miért. A „miért” sosem volt túl magasan a fontossági listáján.

Majdnem tizenöt perce voltunk itt, Edward már visszautasította a felkínált fegyverkölcsönzési lehetőséget, ellenben volt nála egy nagy sporttáska, aminek érdekes kis kitüremkedései voltak. Nem voltan teljesen biztos benne, hogy miért hozott ide. Ha azért, hogy fegyverekkel játszunk, hát nem volt szerencséje. Megszabadultam a Browningtól. Tényleg megszabadultam tőle, mert eltűnt az udvarról, mikor kimentem, hogy összeszedjem, és kidobjam a szemétbe.

És ha azt várja tőlem, hogy a Berettáját használjam, akkor elcseszte. Először is, a fegyver szimplán túl nagy a kezemhez. Kettő, nem igazán van kedvem fegyverekkel játszani ma. Vagy valaha, addig, amíg rajtam áll.

Épp amikor erre gondoltam, Edward letette a fegyverét a kezéből.

– Nem tudom a te fegyveredet használni. – Ez volt minden, amit mondtam. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy már így is tudnia kellett, hogy nem akarok itt lenni.

Bólintott, miközben letette a Berettát a táska mellé. – Nem kell ezt használnod – mondta, ahogy kicipzárazta a táskát. Majd elkezdett késeket és fegyvereket kipakolni belőle. Az _én_ késeimet és fegyvereimet, jöttem rá egy kisebb sokkal. Mindegyik meg volt tisztítva, olajozva, polírozva és halálra fenve.

Felvette a Browningot, és a kezembe adta. Elvettem, és nagyon óvatosan a kezembe fogtam, mint valaki olyan, aki még sosem fogott fegyvert. Edward szemébe néztem, és valami megvillant a sápadt kékség mögött. Majd felállt, gyorsan előkapta a fegyverét, aztán megdolgozta az érkezésünkkor a pálya végére küldött célpontot.

Az első tárat lassan ürítette ki, bemelegített, amit aztán három másik követett, mind egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban, mígnem befejezte, és a Beretta visszakerült a tokjába. Felém fordult, én meg félrenéztem, majd letekintettem a Browningra. Hallottam, ahogy visszahozza a céltábláját, majd azt is, ahogy egy másikat küld a helyére.

Egy percig csak csend volt, majd felnéztem. – Nem tudom ezt csinálni, Edward – közöltem.

Tudom, hogy elvesztettem a keménységem, elvesztettem azt, ami jóvá tett a munkámban. Éreztem. Aggódnom kellett volna amiatt, hogy tudtam, elvesztettem azt, ami életben tartott az elmúlt hat évben. A francba is, meg kellett volna rémítenie! De nem tette. A félelem jelenleg attól a tudattól szökött az egekbe bennem, hogy a Browningnak már csak a fogásától is izgatottá váltam, majdnem túláradó örömöt okozott számomra. Edward határozottan nézett vissza rám, a lehető legsemlegesebben, és csak annyit mondott: – Próbáld!

Így azt tettem. Kétkezes állásba álltam, és felemeltem a Browningot. Nagyon lassan kiürítettem a tárat, megfontoltan célozva a célpontra, alig találva el. Lenéztem a céltáblára, a kis lyukakkal a szélein, majd visszafordultam Edward felé, és megráztam a fejem.

– Nem tudom ezt tenni – mondtam, visszaadva neki a fegyvert.

Elvette, egy pillanatig csak nézett rá. Majd visszaadta nekem, fürgén kivéve a tárat és becsúsztatva egy újat, még mielőtt elérte volna a kezemet. – Újra – mondta.

Így újra lőttem, változás nélkül. Kicsúsztattam az üres tárat, és a pisztolyt a tárral együtt a táskába tettem, a többi fegyverre. Rájuk néztem, majd Edwardra.

– Nem akarom őket – közöltem, miközben a táskára mutattam.

– Szükséged van rájuk.

– Nem, nincs.

– De igen – erősködött, a hangja teljesen biztos volt. A jobb zsebébe nyúlt, és előhúzott egy keresztet. Az én keresztemet. Azt, amit kidobtam az ablakomon, minden mással együtt. Nos, legalább Blake Nagyinak nem kell tovább forognia a sírjában.

Odatartotta nekem, de csak a fejem ráztam. Várta, hogy majd megmagyarázom, én meg azon küszködtem, hogy mit mondjak, hogy fogalmazzam meg, hogy megértse. Ő, aki nem ért semmit. Tudni akarja, láttam a szemében, tudtam, mert hallgatott. A magyarázatomra várt, várta, hogy elmondjam neki, amit nem tud, nem tudhat, mert ő tudni akarta.

Hosszú ideig gondolkodtam, néztem, ahogy a kereszt a kezében fénylik és csillog. Majd kinyögtem: – Nincs többé hitem. – És ez igaz is volt.

Nem volt több hitem.

Nem abban a keresztben, nem a vallásomban, az Istenemben.

Nem a fegyveremben, vagy a megérzéseimben.

Nem Edwardban.

És nem magamban.

Semmiképpen magamban.

Edward rám nézett, és halványan elmosolyodott. – Mindenkinek van hite, Anita. Néha csak rá kell jönni, hogy miben.

Hagyta, hogy a kereszt átcsússzon az ujjai közt, csak a láncánál tartva, majd megfogta a kapcsát. Lassan kikapcsolta, és rám nézett. Kifejezéstelenül néztem rá vissza, de nem mozdultam, mikor egy lépéssel előrébb jött, és a nyakamba akasztotta. Éreztem, ahogy bekapcsolja a láncot miközben a szemébe néztem, majd lassan elhúzta a kezét tőlem, közben az ujjai finoman végigsimítottak a nyakamon.

Némán figyelt engem, ahogy lenéztem és megfogtam a keresztet.

– Mindenkinek? – kérdeztem nagyon, nagyon halkan.

– Még nekem is – mondta ugyanolyan halkan, egy árnyalatnyi sötét humorral a hangjában.

Felnézem rá, kifejezéstelen arccal, és megkérdeztem: – _Neked_ miben van a hited? – A hangom nyugodt és kifejezéstelen volt, pont, ahogy éreztem magam.

Furcsán nézett rám, majd elmosolyodott. – Benned. Most próbáld újra.

Lehajoltam, és felvettem a Browningot a nyitott sporttáska tetejéről, Edward meg a kezembe nyomott egy teljes tárat. Elvettem, és a helyére löktem, majd kibiztosítottam. Aztán tüzelni kezdtem.

Gyorsan kiürítettem a tárat, Edward meg megnyomta a gombot, hogy visszahozza hozzánk a céltáblát. Az eredmény jó volt, majdnem olyan jó, mint Edwardé, amitől magamban összerezzentem.

Megfordultam, hogy Edwardra nézzek, és ő mosolygott.

– Látod? – kérdezte, kimondottan elégedett képpel emelve fel a céltáblát.

Bólintottam. – Látom – mondtam, pedig semmit sem láttam. Megöltem a céltáblát, igen, és ez megfelelt Edwardnak. Számomra ez rémes volt, mert mélyen legbelül volt egy apró hang, ami azt suttogta, hogy mennyivel jobb lenne valami olyat ölni, ami vérzik, valamit, ami sikít.

– Te nem tudod nem túlélni a dolgokat, Anita. Ez vagy te. – Biztos volt ebben, mindig azt látta, hogy túlélem, és szerintem ez az ő módja arra, hogy megmutassa, nem számít, mi történik, mindig túl akarom élni, biztosítom, hogy túléljem. Ez volt az ő módja arra, hogy megmutassa, hogy csak üldögélni és várni, hogy megöljenek nem az, amit tenni akarok.  
De én nem voltam ennyire biztos benne. Megéri túlélni, ha embereket kell ölnöm, hogy életben maradjak? Esetleg még több ártatlan embert? Vagy mi van akkor, ha túléltem, és azért öltem meg őket, mert élveztem? Nem voltam benne biztos, melyik feltételezés a rosszabb.

Szóval csak vállat vontam Edwardnak, és azt feleltem: – Többé már nem.

Edward lassan rám nézett, majd a Browningra, ami lazán lógott a jobb kezemben, majd a céltáblára, amit épp most lőttem szét. Megrázta a fejét.

– De igen.


	5. Chapter 5

Öt nap telt el a pokolban, mióta Edward elvitt a lőtérre. Először. Azóta még kétszer visszavitt, mindkét alkalommal küzdenem kellett a késztetés ellen, hogy lábon lőjem. Vagy térden. Az jobban fáj. De nem azért volt pokoli az elmúlt öt nap.

Sigmund, a dalmata, egy rágcsáló volt. És ráadásul pont a bőr jött be neki, a cipőmtől kezdve Edward fegyvertokjáig. Nem volt túl boldog tőle, és megkérdezte, hogy bánnám-e, ha elajándékozná a kutyát. Ránéztem, majd nagyon aranyosan, édesen elmosolyodtam, és közölte vele, hogy én kedvelem Sigmundot.

Együtt tudok élni pár rágott cipővel és némi nyálas kutya puszival, ha az irritálja Edwardot. Rászolgált. Természetesen meggondolhattam volna magam, futott át az agyamon egy pillanatra, mikor becsuktam a bejárati ajtót magam mögött, és beléptem a nappaliba. Tényleg meggondolhattam volna magam.

A nappali nem volt totális disznóól, ellentétben azzal, amire beléptemkor a kutya arckifejezését látva számítottam, de az, amit csinált, az tönkretette az egyik kedvenc dekorációmat: a hattyúbőrt. Akit Kaspar Gundersson néven ismertünk. Sigmund megszerezte a falról, és megoldotta, hogy letépje a keretről a hátteret, anélkül, hogy összetörte vagy akárcsak megrepesztette volna az üveget. Kaspar eddig csak szimplán halott volt, de most millió és egy darabban fedte a nappalim padlóját. Vagy legalábbis a bőre.

Nem voltam egy kimondottan boldog háziállat tulajdonos.

– Sigmund! – szóltam, és megfordultam, hogy ránézzek az állatra. Esküszöm, hogy mosolygott rám, majd elvágtatott, hogy gondolom még több rombolást okozhasson. Egy pillanattal később Edward tűnt fel a konyhaajtóban. Itthon volt, mikor ez történt; hogy miért is nem vagyok meglepve?

Körülnézett a szobában, végül a tekintete megakadt a kanapén lévő mészárláson. Elmosolyodott, ahogy rám nézett. Nem tetszett az a mosoly. Ez volt az ő „a macska megette a kanárit” mosolya.

– Miért mosolyogsz, Edward?

– Most már tudod, hogy hogyan éreztem magam!

Ó, szóval ez káröröm, amiért az átkozott kutya megette a fegyvertokját, és én azt mondtam, maradhat. Nagyon felnőtt. Most az egyszer valahogy úgy éreztem magam, mint az általános szarkasztikus önmagam. Jó érzés volt, de attól még mindig nem voltam valami boldog ember. Nem csak azért, mert problémáim voltak az életem kezelésével, vagy helyesebb lenne azt mondani, hogy a múltammal, de Edward megerősítette, hogy Van Cleef felelős Nathaniel haláláért.

Erre Kék Öltöny második látogatásából jöttem rá. Erről legalább tudtam. És Van Cleef még mindig odakint van, engem keresve. Engem tulajdonképp nem túl nehéz megtalálni, nem mintha rejtőzködnék, vagy valami hasonló. Megmondtam Edwardnak, hogy nem fogok, egyértelműen visszautasítottam, mire Edward közölte, hogy óvatosságból elintéz pár dolgot. Ötletem sem volt, hogy ez mit jelent, de kezdtem úgy érezni, hogy lett egy árnyékom. Ami azt jelenti, hogy Edwardnak van valakije, aki követ engem.

Aztán Kék Öltöny harmadik látogatásakor – rákövetkező nap, hogy Edward elvitt a lőtérre –, egy nappal az után, hogy megerősítette, Van Cleef jelenlétét St. Louisban, végre megszerezte Edwardnak azt, amiért fizetett neki. Megtalálták Olafot. Öröm kora reggel. Vagy délután, bármi is legyen a helyzet, és ez délután történt.

Nem foglalkoztam Edwarddal, ahogy elsétáltam mellette a konyhába. Egyedül voltunk, Becca a Cirkuszban volt, ahová minden nap iskola után ment. Edward követett, a tekintete nem volt olyan jókedvű, mint mikor önelégült volt. Tudtam, hogy valami baj van, így rákérdeztem.

– Olaf St. Louisban van.

– Megint? – kérdeztem. Meg kellett volna ijednem, vagy aggódnom, francba is, valamit éreznem kellett volna! De a zsibbadtság ismét erőt vett rajtam. Ettől furcsán szédülni kezdtem.

Edward bólintott. – Azt mondja, téged akar. Van egy tervem, de szükségem van a segítségedre.

Edwardnak van egy terve! Ez jó. Ez nagyon jó. A tervek olyan dolgok, amik jók.

Edwardnak szüksége van a segítségemre. Ez nem annyira jó. Nem voltam túl jó segítség az erőszakban többé. Nem, nem, az erőszak és én szimplán csak nem keveredtünk.

De mi volt a rosszabb? Még jobban összeroppanni? Vagy segíteni Edwardnak? Mikor legutóbb ellenőriztem, már így is javíthatatlanul össze voltam törve, szóval mit változtatna a dolgon? Az egyetlen probléma az, hogy nem vagyok képes megtenni. Nem tudom hidegvérrel megölni Olafot, vagy egyáltalán bárhogy.

Majd Edward halkan megszólalt. – Téged akar. És Beccát. És Annát.

A vér megfagyott az ereimben. – Olaf megfenyegette a lányokat? – Tudom, hogy a hangom kemény volt, üzletszerű, jobban hasonlított a régi önmagamra, és a félelem egy hulláma száguldott át a gyomromon. Nem tudok ölni, hogy magamat védjem, de olyan biztos, mint a nap, hogy megpróbálom megölni, hogy a lányaimat védjem.

Edwardra néztem, a tekintete hideg volt, de nem üres. Dühös volt, és aggódott a lányokért. Tudtam, hogy Anna biztonságban van, még mindig a kórházban volt, még legalább két hétig nem lehet hazahozni, Becca pedig a Cirkuszban volt. Jean-Claude megvédi őt. De mi van ha…?

Mindig volt egy apró esély rá, hogy elkapja őket. És nem hagyhatom ezt azért megtörténni, mert félek magamtól.

– Nem kaphatja meg őket! – jelentettem ki, tudván, hogy ez az, amit Edward hallani akar. Komolyan gondoltam, tényleg, csak nem voltam benne biztos, hogy véghez tudom vinni.

Edward egy hosszú pillanatig engem tanulmányozott, és mondott is volna valamit, ha nem lett volna Sigmund. Átrohant a konyhán, majd végigcsúszott a padlón, egyenesen neki Edwardnak, fellökve őt. Edward elesett, majd felnézett Sigmundra, aki most rajta állt, megrémülve, mire nevetni kezdtem.

Egyszerűen csak túl vicces volt, és addig nevettem, míg már fájt. Jó érzés volt. Éreztem valamit, és ez jól esett. Edward felnézett rám, majd a szája vigyorra húzódott, és ő is nevetni kezdett. Letérdeltem melléjük, majd megöleltem Sigmundot, aki erre rögtön talpra kecmergett Edwardon. Ő meg felnyögött, ahogy Sigmund körmei belemélyedtek, mire rávigyorogtam.

– Az első dolgunk az lesz holnap, hogy levágjuk a körmeit – nyögte, én meg csak kuncogtam.

Edward engem nézett, majd felnyúlt, és megvakargatta a kutya fejét a füle mögött, majd megérintette az arcomat. Kíváncsian néztem rá. Megrázta a fejét, és felállt, Sigmund kicsit megszédülve szállt le róla. Még egyszer megpaskoltam a kutyát, majd én is csatlakoztam Edwardhoz a kétlábúak földjén.

– Célpontot fogunk belőled csinálni, Anita – közölte, mire a mosolyom megfakult. Ismét visszatértünk a tervhez.

– Mire készülsz, Edward? – kérdeztem nyersen.

Edward hátat fordított nekem, és az ajtó felé indult. – Téged akar, Anita, így adunk neki rád egy esélyt.

Határozottan bólintottam, míg belül a szívem félelemtől kalapált. Tűrhető terv volt, működhet. Edward ismeri Olafot, és ha szerinte működhet a dolog, akkor működni fog. Hittem benne, megbíztam benne.

– Menj öltözni, Anita, táncolni megyünk. – Ezzel távozott.

Táncolni. Én, talán tudok táncolni. De Edward? A gondolat is abszurd volt. De kétségem sem volt afelől, hogy Edward tud táncolni. Ő egy nagyon jó színész. Szóval indultam öltözködni.

Vettem egy gyors zuhanyt, és a hajamat is megmostam. Aggódtam, hogy talán még mindig van benne némi vér a munkából; egyenesen az irodába mentem a hat halottkeltés után, és egész nap megbeszéléseim voltak. Megtörülköztem, majd a tükör elé álltam; egy apró sápadt nő, bolyhos fehér törülközőbe csavarva. Vicces, semmi különbséget nem láttam ahhoz képest, ahogy pár hónapja néztem ki, azt leszámítva, hogy nem voltam akkora a babától, mint egy ház.

A tükörképemre mosolyogtam, majd megfésülködtem. Némi hajhab, és már kész is. Göndör fürtökbe szárad majd, pont, ahogy akartam. Ha segíteni tudok Olaf felültetésében azzal, hogy egy boldog kicsi feleség leszek, aki táncolni megy a férjével, a legkevesebb, amit tehetek, hogy jól nézek ki.

A hálómba sétáltam, és vettem egy mély levegőt, majd kinyitottam a szekrényt. Tudtam, hogy mit fogok felvenni. Egy kis fekete ruhát, amit Ronnie adott nekem, hogy felvegyem egy éjszakai kiruccanásra „Teddel”. Átfutott az agyamon, hogy sosem gondoltam volna, hogy hordani fogom, de történnek vicces dolgok, majd ráhúztam a fekete szatén bugyira és melltartóra, amit még azelőtt vettem fel, hogy kijöttem a fürdőből.

Fekete magas sarkú következett, magasabb, mint szeretem, de Ronnie-ból kiindulva, ez ment a ruhához, és kivagyok én, hogy megkérdőjelezzem az ízlését? Nem vettem harisnyát, úgy gondoltam, minek erőlködjek, úgyis csak tönkremenne éjszaka. Még egy apróság, és kész vagyok.

Előhúztam a táskát a szekrényem aljáról, ahová Edward ledobta. A sporttáskát, az összes fegyveremmel. Kicipzáraztam, majd félretúrtam az összes lőfegyvert a késekért. Nem tudtam, hogy képes leszek-e használni, de jobban éreztem magam tőle, ha volt rajtam egy, csak arra az esetre, ha Edward nem lenne elég jó.

Nem kapcsoltam a kést a csuklómra, a kezemben tartottam csupaszon és csillogón. Ha a csuklómra teszem, kabátot kell felvennem. Az volt a mai feladat, hogy csábító csali legyek, nem pedig, hogy eltakarjam magam. Áttúrtam a táskát, és előhúztam a dobókés készletet, amit még akkor kaptam, mikor Raina bennem volt. Ismertem őket, ismerős érzés volt a kezemben tartani. Visszaraktam a nagy ezüst pengét, és kihúztam a tokból az egyik apró kést.

Olyan hosszú volt, mint a tenyerem, és jól kiegyensúlyozott, a markolat sima és könnyű a tenyeremben. Igen, ez lesz az, amit viszek. Belecsúsztattam az apró fekete tatyóba, amit felvettem, és kész voltam. Vagy legalábbis annyira kész, amennyire lehettem. Mentem, hogy találkozzak Edwarddal.

A nappaliban ült, ami most már mentes volt a fehér hattyúbőr- és toll daraboktól, Sigmund, a dalmata pedig mellette feküdt a kanapén, az ölében nyugtatva a fejét. Edward szórakozottan vakargatta a fejét, én meg csak mosolyogtam, ahogy néztem őket. Nem volt kimondottan új látvány számomra, egy emberi Edward, de sosem tudtam betelni a látvánnyal. Kellemetlen volt arra gondolni, hogy Halál csak egy egyszerű halandó, de újabban reméltem, hogy tényleg az, így látja, hogy min megyek keresztül, és nem erőltet túl keményen.

Egy halk füttyentés hozott vissza a jelenbe, és Edward az ő Ted tekintetével nézett végig rajtam. Csak a szemei árulták el, mire elmosolyodtam.

– Nos? – kérdeztem.

Edward bólintott. – Egészen… jól nézel ki – mondta lassan. Megváltoztatta, amit mondani akart. Nem azt akarta mondani, hogy jól, de nem kérdeztem rá, mit akart mondani. Inkább felé nyújtottam a kezem.

Megfogta, és lassan felállt. – Kész vagy? – kérdezte.

Halványan elmosolyodtam a szóhasználatán. Némán bólintottam. Talán igen, talán nem. De elég hamar rá fogunk jönni.


	6. Chapter 6

Az éjszaka eddig eseménytelenül telet az Olaf fronton, és nem mondhatom, hogy nem voltam érte hálás. De minden más vonatkozásban ez a szélsőségek és totális furcsaságok éjszakája volt. Az én feladatom a boldog kicsi feleség eljátszása volt, aki elment táncolni az elbűvölő férjével, és szimplán csak boldog. De mikor mennek úgy a dolgok, ahogy tervezted?

Nem azt mondom, hogy Edward és én nem úgy néztünk ki, mint egy boldog pár. Pontosan annak látszottunk. A probléma az volt, hogy túl könnyen csúsztam bele a szerepbe. Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, Edward volt az én tükörképem, szinte csak egy eszköz számomra; de itt van most ő, tagadhatatlanul ember, és… És nem tudom.

A fekete farmer a hibás, amit visel! Egyetlen halandó férfinak sem kéne ilyen farmert hordani, nem egészséges a nők számára, akik jelenleg cölibátusban élnek!

Habár szerintem inkább az a tény volt a hibás, hogy dacára az éberségének és mindig kész Berettájának, önmaga volt. Ted Forrestert sehol sem lehetett felfedezni, a lusta mosoly és a texasi akcentus mélyre lett temetve, és talán számára is meghalt, míg nem lesz újra szüksége rájuk. Velem nem lesz, én Edwardot részesítem előnyben Teddel szemben. Habár Edward néha épp olyan dühítő, mint Ted.

Egy menő olasz étteremben vacsoráztunk, épp csak a központ szélén, majd elrángatott a Danse Macabre-ba, majdhogynem szó szerint. Azt mondta, a normális párok táncolnak. Hajlottam rá, hogy hazugnak nevezzem, de a gondolat, hogy láthatom Edwardot táncolni, túl csábító volt. Még mindig nem hittem, hogy tud.

Táncolt, méghozzá jól táncolt. Meglepett voltam, és ez egyszer tudtam, hogy az arcomon is látszik. Ez megmosolyogtatta Edwardot. Aztán csak úgy elkapott és megpörgetett. Én nem pörgök! Legalábbis azt hittem, hogy nem. Edward könnyűszerrel megforgatott. Félig már azon voltam, hogy megkérdezem, hol tanult táncolni, de aztán úgy döntöttem, hogy nem akarom tudni, amúgy is valószínűleg valami nagyon rossz dolog lehetett.

Közel lehetett éjfélhez, mikor a klub úgy döntött, hogy változtat a zene ritmusán, és lassabb számokat kezdtek el játszani. Indultam, hogy leüljek, kifáradtam a sok tánctól, mert Edward nem sok szünetet hagyott nekem, pedig már kész voltam ott helyben összeesni. A karom Edward dereka körül volt, ahogy az asztalunk felé sétáltunk, mikor hirtelen éreztem, hogy megfeszül.

Sosem vettem volna észre, ha nem sétálunk olyan közel egymáshoz, majd a karja kicsit erősebben ölelt körbe, és magához húzott. – Edward? – kérdeztem halkan, nem tudván, mi a franc folyik épp.

Szorosan a testéhez ölelve tartott, majd visszahúzott a tánctér közepe felé, így a táncoló párok körülvettek minket. Felnéztem, és ekkor megláttam a szemét. Sápadtak voltak, mint a téli égbolt, és olyan üresek, mint még soha. A szívem egy fájdalmas pillanatra megállt, majd követtem a tekintetét.

– Olaf – suttogta, ahogy én is erre a szóra, névre gondoltam.

Olaf a tömeg szélén állt, minket figyelt. Tudom, hogy nem tudta megmondani, hogy láttam-e őt, de azt tudta, hogy Edward igen, és ördögien Edwardra vigyorgott. Nem volt rá más szó, ördögi mosoly volt. 

Gondolom, köze volt az ő kis vendettájához Edwarddal, amiért bevont a Santa Féi munkába. Na meg valószínűleg azért, mert alig várta, hogy feltrancsírozhasson.

Edward visszabámult rá, majd mindkét karját birtoklóan körém fonta. Majd rám nézett, és elmosolyodott, egy valódi mosollyal, szerintem Olaf kedvéért. Vagy talán azért, mert közelebb húzott magához, és a zene ütemére ringatni kezdett minket. Lehet, hogy elnevettem volna magam arra a gondolatra, hogy én és Edward táncolunk, lassúzunk, hogy pontos legyek, ha nem vitt volna minden lépés távolabb a védett táncparkettől a hátsókijárat irányába.

Nem álltam le azon gondolkozni, hogy miért vagy honnan tudja Edward, hogy az ott van, mikor keresztülhúzott rajta, majd a Danse Macabre és a szomszédos raktárház közti sikátorban találtam magunkat. Sötét volt, nyirkos és kihalt. Háromszoros veszély. Idegesen nevetgéltem a saját viccemen, Edward meg furán nézett rám. Leesett, hogy nem mondtam el neki a viccet. Nem lehetett, nem volt túl vicces.

Edward elengedett és elhátrált, én meg ellenálltam a késztetésnek, hogy utána nyúljak. Perpillanat nem igazán akartam egyedül maradni. Megborzongtam, ahogy a sikátor vége felé néztem, ami hirtelen ért véget egy téglafalban. Nem volt kiút, csak előre, de volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy az nem egy elérhető lehetőség.

Igazam volt. Olaf a semmiből tűnt elő a sikátor bejáratánál, Edward meg elém lépett, miközben Olaf felénk sétált.

– Nem vártam tőled, hogy a drágalátos Hóhérodat így használod – mondta Olaf mély hangon, ahogy Edwardra meredt. Teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyott. Hálás voltam érte.

Edward rám pillantott, és alig volt időm felfogni a döbbent kifejezést az arcán, ahogy Olaf nekidobott valamit. Hátulról találta el a fejét, mire összeesett. Keményen. Nem kelt föl. Hátraléptem, Olaf meg felém lépett. Tovább hátráltam, ő meg továbbra is jött előre, míg már nem volt hová mennem.

Olaf hátraszorított a sikátor végébe.

Bepánikoltam, és előhúztam az apró dobókést, amit abba a táskámba csúsztattam, ami egész este nálam volt, és úgy lógott a nyakamban, mint valami házőrző.

Előretartottam, a torkának szegezve, olyan közel volt, de nem tudtam megtenni. Nem tudtam rávenni magam, hogy elvágjam a torkát, leszúrjam, megvágjam, vagy bármi hasonló. A kezem megfagyott. Dermedt maradt, ahogy Olaf nagy keze beborította, és elvette a késem. Elfojtottam egy sikolyt, és a hátamat még jobban nekinyomtam a falnak.

Olaf előrehajolt, és az arcomba lihegett. Becsuktam a szemem, majd gyorsan ki is nyitottam. Tudni akartam, mit csinál, úgy biztonságosabb. Talán nem biztonságosabb, de legalább tudom. Elvette a késem, majd végigfuttatta a torkomon, én meg azt hittem, hogy meg fog ölni, elvágja a torkom, és hagy elvérezni a sikátorban, de a kés lentebb ereszkedett.

A penge végigkarcolta a kulcscsontomat, megtorpanva a vastag hegszövet fölött, majd tovább haladt lefelé, hogy végigsimítsa a melleimet. Megrándultam, de kényszerítettem magam, hogy ne pillantsak le. Azt akarta. Nem adhattam meg neki. A régi énem nem volt teljesen halott. Ez egyszer hálás voltam érte, hogy ezt tudom.

Majd a kés már az arcomnál volt, én pedig sikítottam. Olaf gyorsan megvágta az arcomat, és éreztem, ahogy a vér végigfolyik rajta. Megnyalta az arcom, én meg megborzongtam tőle, majd megcsókolt. Becsuktam a szemem, ő pedig megállt. Egy hosszú pillanat múlva kinyitottam őket, de Olafot sehol sem láttam.

Lecsúsztam a fal mellett a földre, és a vérem ízétől meg tőle öklendezni kezdtem. Rosszul voltam tőle. Előrehajoltam, és kényszerítettem magam, hogy ne hányjak. Nem tettem. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy otthagyta a késemet. Rákulcsoltam a kezem, és tudtam, ha visszajön, inkább meghalok, minthogy hagyjam, hogy újra megérintsen. Vagy inkább megölöm. De még mindig nem tudtam, képes vagyok-e rá.

Elég hamar rájöttem, mert egy kéz ragadta meg a vállamat, mire elrántottam a karom, és felpattantam a földről, ahol eddig térdeltem. A földre vittem az illetőt, a késem meg a torkának feszült és vért fakasztott, mielőtt még pisloghattam volna.

Egy percembe került rájönni, hogy nem Olaf volt az, akit épp megölni készültem. Hanem Edward. És komoly kék szemeivel nézett fel rám. Nem tudta, mi történt, de tudta, hogy nem volt jó dolog. Elhiheted, hogy tudta. Bízhatsz benne.

Szivárogni kezdtek a könnyeim, és nem tudtam megállítani őket. Csak ültem ott, némán sírva, miközben Edward torkához szorítottam a késem. Az öklömet kezdte beborítani a vér, amit ontottam, olyan könnyedén folyt, de Edward meg sem rezzent. Helyette óvatosan a kezemhez emelte a kezét, és finoman elvette a kést.

Bíztam benne. Cserbenhagyott. A kezem nem szorította tovább a kést, majd Edward elvette tőlem. Óvatosan felállt, de én a földön maradtam. Nem akartam többé rágondolni, sem a bizalomra, sem annak az elárulására. Túlságosan fájt.

Megráztam a fejem, mire Edward odanyújtotta nekem a kezét. Megfogtam, és letöröltem a könnyeket az arcomról. De megragadta a kezem, és eltartotta az arcomtól, én meg a könnyeimen át meredtem rá.

Szomorúan nézett rám. – Nincs semmi baj, Anita. Nem mondom el senkinek, hogy sírtál.

És ez volt az, amit tettem. Edward, a leginkább érzelemmentes ember, akit valaha ismertem, épp most mondta nekem, hogy rendben van, ha sírok. Megérdemlem. Így ezt tettem. Nekidőltem, ő meg tartott, míg sírtam, próbáltam nem sírni, de nem tudtam abbahagyni. Szükségem volt rá, hogy valaki megtartson, szükségem volt a vigasztalásra. Egyszer az életemben hagytam magamnak, hogy pontosan azt tegyem, amire szükségem van. Hagytam, hogy valaki más viselje gondomat.

Az én hibám, hogy pont Edward volt az?


	7. Chapter 7

Nem hittem, hogy lehetséges, hogy az éjszakám még rosszabb legyen. De összejött. A közeli találkozásom Olaffal, és az azt követő érzelmi kifakadásom után, Edward azt javasolta, hogy vegyük fel Beccát, és menjünk haza. Egész pontosan így fogalmazott: „– Szükséged van némi pihenésre és relaxációra.” – Az, hogy ez Edwardtól jött, csak még komolyabbá tette az egészet. És ettől én is elkomolyodtam. Talán ezért nem lepődtem meg botrányosan azon a látványon, ami a Cirkusz alsóbb szintjén fogadott.

Itt vagyok én, egy rövid fekete ruhában, két, már begyógyult vágás az arcomon, olyan sápadtan, mint egy hulla, és itt voltak Jean-Claude és Becca. Becca egy rózsaszín balett-trikót és tütüt viselt. Jean-Claude a szokásos fehér ingjében volt, fekete nadrággal, és a cirógatni való csizmáival kiegészítve. Valamint egy rózsaszín tütüben. Mindketten valami klasszikus zenére táncoltak, Hattyúk Tava, azt hiszem, Becca pedig vadul vihogott. Egyikük sem vett észre az ajtóban engem, én meg tágra meredt szemmel pillantottam Edwardra, és az ő semleges arcára.

Pislogtam neki egyet, majd visszafordultam a két… táncoshoz. Mi másnak hívhattam volna őket? _Dilisek_ futott át az agyamon. Megráztam a fejem, és leküzdöttem a késztetést, hogy elnevessem magam. Ha elkezdem, tudom, hogy nem leszek képes abbahagyni, és az nem lenne jó. A hisztéria és az a tény, hogy Olaf még mindig szabadon van, nem kompatibilisek egymással.

– Mi folyik itt? – kérdeztem, túlkiabálva a zenét.

Becca abbahagyta a táncot, és hozzám rohant, én meg megöleltem, mikor körém fonta a karjait. Jean-Claude lepillantott a tütüjére, majd vissza fel rám. Mosolygott és közölte: – Táncolunk, _ma petite_.

– Nem tűnt fel – mondtam fapofával. Becca felnézett rám, a szemei nagyok és boldogok.

– Agyarfej Bácsival tölthetem az estét, Mami? – kérdezte. Edwardra pillantottam, ő meg megvonta a vállát. Bólintottam a kislánynak, ő erre átrohant egy lefüggönyözött átjárón a hálószobája irányába.

Egy hosszú pillanatig Jean-Claude-ra néztem, mire a mosolya elhalványult, ahogy meglátta rajtam a vért, és valószínűleg ki is szagolta. – Mi történt ma éjjel, _ma petite_? Ez a te véred, nem a szörnyetegedé.

Nem válaszoltam neki, inkább Edwardhoz fordultam. – Hazamegyek – mondtam feszült hangon. Fáradt voltam, mindketten tudták. Felém nyújtotta a jeep kulcsait, de megráztam a fejem. – Nincs semmi gond, Edward, sétálni fogok. Te avasd be a részletekbe.

Megfordultam és kisétáltam a Cirkuszból, valamerre, bármerre, ami jól kivilágított volt, de egyedül lehettem. Alig vettem észre a hideg szelet, miközben sétáltam, nem érdekelt, hogy majdnem Október van, nekem meg nincs kabátom. Fáradt voltam, egészen a lelkemig kimerült. Túl sok dolog történt túl rövid idő alatt, és nem tudtam dűlőre jutni velük.

Úgy próbáltam megbirkózni vele, hogy először visszahúzódtam magamba, messzire attól, aki valaha voltam. És aki még mindig vagyok, jöttem rá döbbenten. Az egyetlen problémám az volt, hogy kiégtem. Hosszú ideig sétáltam, valószínűleg órákig, és tudtam, hogy Edward aggódni fog. Mostanában folyton aggódik értem, és hirtelen ráébredtem az ebben rejlő igazságra.

Edward aggódik értem. Majdnem vicces volt arra gondolni, hogy ő bárki miatt is aggódna, pláne miattam. De ahogy sétáltam, kezdtem azon az időn gondolkozni, amit itt töltött St. Louisban, az időn, mióta itt volt, mint Becca apja, aztán mint az én férjem. Nem én voltam az egyetlen, aki változott. Vagy az is lehet, hogy Edward csak többet enged látnom önmagából, mint ezelőtt bármikor.

Ő egy jó ember volt, dacára annak, amit mond, és ez volt az igazság. Az évek alatt, mióta ismertem, az egyetlen különbség az volt köztünk, hogy ő messzebbre volt hajlandó elmenni azért, hogy elvégezze a munkáját. Ami majdnem ugyanaz volt, mint az enyém, azt leszámítva, hogy én azért öltem meg a rosszfiúkat, hogy biztonságban tartsam az embereket, ő meg a pénzért tette. Nem úgy ismertem őt, mint aki megölne bárkit, aki nem a törvény rossz oldalán állt. Magamban elmosolyodtam.

Jó apja volt Beccának, és Annának is. Tudom, hogy minden nap bement meglátogatni, néha többször is. Ami több volt, mint amit én elmondhattam magamról. Számomra pedig… Mi volt ő számomra?

Ez valami olyasmi volt, amire nem tudtam a választ, így nekidőltem a híd korlátjának, amin magam találtam, és lebámultam az alattam lévő nyugodt vízre. Gondoskodott rólam, miután Raina… elpusztított, megtört engem. Igen, már szégyen nélkül tudtam elismerni. Raina megtört engem. Amit velem tett, szerintem bárkit megtört volna.

És mikor szükségem volt valakire, Edward így vagy úgy, de mindig ott volt nekem. És tisztában voltam vele, hogy próbált megvédeni. Láttam a szemében, mikor elmondta Olaf megölésének tervét. Nem tetszett neki az ötlet, de ha jobbat tudott volna kitalálni, sosem kockáztatott volna engem ma este. De a mai este különös volt. És csodálatos.

Edward engedte, hogy lássam őt. Leengedte a legtöbb gondosan maga köré felépített falat, és hagyta, hogy _őt_ lássam. Sokat gondolkodtam azon, hogy Edward kedvel-e engem, hogy a barátja vagyok-e, és végül, mikor Santa Fébe mentem, hogy viszonozzam neki a szívességet, amivel tartoztam neki, megkaptam rá a választ. De most… most azon tűnődtem, hogy lehet, hogy valami több volt a dolgok mögött. És isten legyen irgalmas hozzám, azt akartam, hogy valami több legyen.

Valahol menet közben, Edward nagyon fontossá vált az életemben. Ez megmagyaráz pár dolgot, amit tettem, olyanokat, amiket nem érthettem meg, mikor annyira a saját életem foglya voltam, na meg azoké a dolgoké, amik ártani próbáltak nekem. Ez pontosan megmagyarázza, Anna hogyan foganhatott meg. Igen, Raina elkezdett valamit, de én legyőztem őt, mielőtt bármi történhetett volna. És még azután is megállítottam őt, mikor megpróbált rávenni, hogy lefeküdjek Edwarddal, és megelőztem vele.

Mert meg akartam tenni. Akartam őt, és szerintem ő is akart engem. Nem, biztos vagyok benne, hogy akart engem. Edward jó színész, de senki nem lehet annyira jó, és tudom, hogy nem színészkedett egész éjszaka, amit egymás karjaiban töltöttünk. Az egyetlen, amit megbántam, hogy sosem folytattam, hagytam magamnak, hogy visszautasítsam, Raina miatt. A szuka tudta, hogy akartam őt utána, de elrejtette előlem azokba a részeimbe, amik még mindig hiányoztak az amnézia miatt.

Nem akarta, hogy boldog legyek, és nem mondhatnám, hogy hibáztatom érte, még akkor sem, ha azt teszem, mert én is ugyanezt tettem volna. Ha bosszút akarok állni valakin, akit birtoklok, ugyanezt tettem volna. De most nem akartam erre gondolni, Edwarddal akartam beszélni. Felálltam és megfordultam, hogy induljak, és akkor belém vágódott a fájdalom egy akkora hulláma, ami mint egy sikoly tört ki belőlem. Nem, valóban sikoltottam. Annyira fájt.

Valami… valami hiányzik, és visszatámolyogtam a korláthoz. A karjaim felemelkedtek, ahogy hátra estem, hátra a korlát felett, és sikoltottam, miközben zuhantam.

Ahogy a vízbe csapódtam, tudtam, hogy mi történt. Jean-Claude halott. Valaki megölte.


	8. Chapter 8

A víz olyat ütött rajtam, hogy a levegő kiszakadt belőlem, és annyira hideg volt, mintha ezer kés döfött volna belém. A fájdalom annyira erős volt, hogy nem voltam képes megmozdítani semmimet, sem a karjaimat, sem a lábaimat. Csak ültem ott, és egyre mélyebbre süllyedtem a jeges vízben. A mellkasom égett, a tüdőm pedig levegőért kiáltott. Nem vettem levegőt. Szorosan zárva tartottam a szám, mert nem lélegezhettem. Meg kell próbálnom kijutni innen, muszáj, de a testem megrándult, mire a szám kinyílt, és a vízbe sikoltottam.

Annyira sok volt a fájdalom, annyira sok, és éreztem, ahogy Richard is üvölt, mérföldekkel arrébb. Víz dőlt a számba, próbáltam nem belélegezni, de éreztem, ahogy lecsorog a torkomon, és tudtam, hogy meg fogok halni. Itt fogok meghalni, a folyó alján. Feketeség kúszott be a tekintetem peremére, a szemeim tágra nyíltak, miközben küzdöttem, hogy átlássak a zavaros vízen.

Majd egy éles rántást éreztem a hajamon. A víz elsuhant körülöttem, kihúztak. De a sötétség nem tűnt el, és a víz a tüdőmben még mindig nehéz volt, miközben a partra rángattak. Ha lehetséges, a sötétség még rosszabb lett, és lélegezni sem tudtam. A mellkasom olyan volt, mintha valaki ülne rajta, és ütlegelné. Nem, az ütlegelés a szívem volt, hangosnak és lassúnak tűnt a fülemben.

Próbáltam az alakra koncentrálni, aki fölém hajolt, de nem tudtam. Kezeket éreztem magamon, a mellkasomat nyomták, hátrahajtották a fejem, valaki a számba lélegzett. Átkozódás hallatszott, _ő_ káromkodott. Próbáltam megszólalni „Edward”, de nem volt elég levegő a tüdőmben hozzá, hogy kimondjam a nevét.

Hallottam, ahogy beszél hozzám, a nevemet ismételgeti. – Anita, Anita, ne tedd ezt! Maradj itt, szükségem van rád! – De a tudatom már homályos volt. Minden homályos volt, a szemeim lassan kezdtek lecsukódni, aztán már csak a semmi maradt. 

_*** * * *** _

A fejemben lévő tompa fájdalomra ébredtem, és az elsöprő hőség érzésére. Egy takaró volt rajtam, az ontotta magából a hőt. Gondolom elektromos, vagy valami hasonló. Próbáltam lelökni, és felülni, de a mellkasom túlságosan sajgott, és valaki rögtön ott termett, hogy lefogjon. Cherry volt az. A szája mozgott, de azt nem hallottam, hogy mit mond, mert minden annyira hangos volt; a fájdalom túl hangos volt a fülemben.

Aztán volt valami hideg érzés a torkom hátuljában, és az üvöltés egy tompa kiáltással elhallgatott. Hallottam Cherryt, valakiért kiáltott, Dr. Lillianért, én meg visszasüllyedtem az ágyba. A fájdalom egyre csak halványult, nem sajgott többé, így jobban tudtam fókuszálni Dr. Lillianre és Cherryre. Halkan rólam beszélgettek. Majd Dr. Lillian felém fordult, belevilágított a szemembe, és átvizsgált.

– Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte csendesen, miközben belepislogtam a ceruzalámpájába. A hangja halk és barátságos volt, egy orvos hangja, és már abból, ahogy kérdezte tudtam, hogy ami történt, az komoly. Elég komoly ahhoz, hogy Dr. Lillianhoz hozzanak, és ne a kórházba.

A lámpájától ismét pislogtam egyet, majd válaszoltam. – Anita Blake. – És ezzel a türelmem el is fogyott, beszélni akartam valakivel. Edwarddal akartam beszélni. – Edward… ő hol van?

Cherry mosolyogva mellém lépett. Nem úgy nézet ki, mint a megszokott vihánc mosolya, de ez a „csessze meg a világ” mosolya sem volt. Végül megtörtük a lázadását, és Dr. Lillian kis alakváltó kórházában kezdett dolgozni; örömmel látott változás számára és párducok számára is.

– Nem, Anita. Most alvásra van szükséged – közölte határozott hangon.

Csak pislogtam rá. Egyre nehezebb lett nyitva tartani a szemeimet. – Én… aludtam, Cherry? Mi folyik itt? – Annyira fáradt voltam, hogy nem tudtam gondolkozni. A fájdalom eltűnt, de vele együtt az akaratomnak, hogy ébren maradjak, is nyoma veszett.

Ne aggódj – suttogta. – Stimulánst adtunk neked, hogy visszahozzunk. Nem hagyjuk, hogy ismét meghalj. Most aludni fogsz.

Mielőtt a szemeim megint lecsukódtak volna, egy pillanatig elgondolkodtam azon, amit mondott. Összezavart. Nem hagynak újra meghalni? Ó, gondoltam. Santa Fében meghaltam. Elfelejtettem. Aztán a gondolataim szétszóródtak, és az álom legyőzött.

_*** * * *** _

Mikor ismét felébredtem, a fájdalomnak nyoma sem maradt. Nem volt semmi, annyira csendes volt minden. A szoba néma volt, nem voltak csipogó gépek, semmi nem zúgott. És a fejemben is csend volt. Próbáltam visszaemlékezni, hogy mi történt, hogy miért vagyok itt, de még nem tudtam tisztán gondolkodni. Felültem, de elakadt a lélegzetem, ahogy a mellkasom a mozdulat ellen tiltakozott.

Felemeltem a fölsőmet, és a mellkasom bal oldalán lévő begyógyult égésnyomra néztem. Defibrillátortól származtak; felismertem, már használták rajtam korábban. De az égés gyorsan gyógyult, már majdnem el is tűnt, én meg azon agyaltam, hogy mióta vagyok itt. – Francba! – nyögtem csendben.

Felnéztem, mert halkan kopogtak az ajtón. Edward volt az. Kifakult kék farmer és gyűrött fekete ing volt rajta, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha benne aludt volna. A szemei vörösek, az arca sápadt volt. Sápadtabb, mint általában, vettem észre, és betegnek tűnt.

– Anita – mondta halkan, de a hangjának éle volt, amivel elárulta magát. Beteg volt, de mitől? Aztán eszembe jutott a hang, amit hallottam, miután kihúztak a vízből. Edward mentett meg. Megint. De amíg nekem ott voltak a jelek, hogy megvédjenek a betegségtől, Edward halandó volt, és megbetegedett.

Rámosolyogtam és tudom, hogy kicsit erőltetett volt, de az rendben van. Mosoly volt, és őszinte, erőltetett vagy sem. Óvatosan az ágyamhoz sétált, és leült a szélére; székek nem voltak. – Edward.

Rám mosolygott, de az nem érte el a szemét. Sápadtak és üresek voltak. Majd valami más kifejezésbe olvadtak. – Sajnálom – mondta egyszerűen.

Majdnem megkérdeztem, hogy mit, majd hirtelen eszembe jutott, hogy mitől buktam át a korláton. Jean-Claude halott volt. A halandó szolgája voltam, életre-halálra hozzákötve, de túléltem. Ami azt jelenti…

– Richard – nyögtem. Richard biztosan meghalt, ha én még mindig életben vagyok. Blokkolnia kellett a vonzást, ahogy Jean-Claude jelei próbáltak magukkal húzni minket, biztos maga felé irányította az energia elszívását. Ami azt jelenti, hogy én élek, ő pedig nem.

Edward fáradtan nézett rám. – Falka ügyekkel foglalkozik. – A hangja feszült volt, és láttam rajta, hogy mennyire beteg. Nem kéne fent lennie, legalábbis az én véleményem szerint; de nem fogom megkérdőjelezni a képzet orvosok véleményét, akik vigyáznak ránk. Edward kinyújtotta a kezét, és finoman megérintette a karomat, majd a tekintete az egyik defibrillátortól szerzett égésnyomra tévedt, mert a rajtam lévő trikó elég lentre csúszott hozzá, hogy kilátszódjon alóla.

Felhúztam a felsőt, kissé szégyenkezve, és elég kényelmetlenül érezve magam a tudattól, hogy ismét meghaltam. Mennyi is az összesen már? Négyszer, azt hiszem. Nem néztem Edward arcára, ő meg visszahúzta a kezét. Szólni akartam neki, hogy ne tegye, de mégsem tettem.

Mikor megszólalt, a hangja nagyon halk volt. – Megint meghaltál, Anita.

Anélkül bólintottam, hogy felnéztem volna. Féltem megszólalni, féltem, hogy a hangom elárulja, hogy mennyire megijedtem ettől. – Richard hogyan élte túl? – kérdeztem szilárd hangon. Piros pont nekem!

– Nem tudom. – Köhögött, mire felkaptam a fejem. – Asher a város új mestere.

– Asher? – kérdeztem döbbenten. Asher nem elég erős hozzá, hogy megtartson egy várost, én tudtam, és _ő_ is tudta. Mit képzel Asher? Ez öngyilkosság.

Edward biztosan olvasott az arcomból, mert még azelőtt válaszolt, hogy a kérdés elhagyta volna a számat. – Tulajdonképpen Asher titkolózott előtted meg, a vámpír előtt. Van egy új szolgája. – Az, ahogy ezt mondta, arra engedett következtetni, hogy sok időt töltött Asherrel beszélgetve. Majd folytatta, és kiderült, hogy igazam van.

– Mindenki eljött meglátogatni téged, legtöbbet Asher és Damien, ők mesélték el nekem, mi folyik most a városban, így el tudom neked mondani. – Ezt társalgási stílusban közölte, mintha nem pont azokkal a szörnyekkel játszadozna, akiket normál esetben öldökölni szokott. És egészen úgy hangzott, mintha sok minden történt volna az elmúlt pár napban.

– Meddig voltam… – nem tudtam, mit mondjak. Az alvás nem hangzott megfelelőnek, de nem akartam azt mondani, hogy eszméletlen. Mondd, hogy babonás vagyok, de most, hogy ébren voltam, nem akartam visszamenni.

– Majdnem egy hétig – felelte egy hang hangosan az ajtóból. Cherry állt ott, egy pár lépésre mögötte Dr. Lilliannal. Cherry volt, aki beszélt, de sem ő, sem a doktor nem volt boldog. Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy rám vagy Edwardra dühösek.

– Azt hiszem azt mondtam neked, hogy ne kelj fel az ágyból. Egyáltalán – mondta Cherry dühösen, miközben Edwardra meredt. Edwardra voltak dühösek, nem rám, határozottan Edwardra.

Edward kifejezéstelenül nézett vissza rá, mire Dr. Lillian odalépett hozzá. – Megy önként, vagy újra le kell szedálnunk?

Újra? Edward biztosan gondot okozott a jó doktornak, ha több mint egyszer lenyugtatózta. Edward csak ült ott hang nélkül, mire Dr. Lillian megragadta a karját, majd egy tűt döfött belé, mielőtt megmozdulhatott volna. Ez volt a pozitívuma az alakváltó létnek, gyorsabban tudtál mozogni, mint egy ember. Nincs szükség elme trükkökre, nincs mágia, szimplán csak olyan gyors vagy.

Edward tekintete nem változott, ahogy a doktor kihúzta a tűt, de pár másodperc múlva az arca ellazult, és ültében előre esett. Cherry ott termett, hogy elkapja, majd a vállára vetette, és kivitte a szobából. Dr. Lillian végignézte az egészet, én meg összerezzentem a kezében lévő csupasz tű láttán.

Mosolyogva fordult felém. – Örülök, hogy ébren vagy, Anita. Kezdtünk aggódni. – A mosoly pár árnyalatnyit fakult, és vizsgálódva nézett rám. – Aggódtam, hogy a stimuláns, amit a szívedbe nyomtunk kárt okozott, de úgy tűnik, rendbe jössz.

– Stimuláns a szívembe? – kérdeztem elhaló hangon, mert belegondoltam, hogy a tű egyenesen a szívembe szúródik. Annyira hasonlított ahhoz, ahogy annyi vámpírt megöltem, hogy zavart a dolog.

Dr. Lillian bólintott, és azon tűnődtem, vajon emlékszik-e a félelmemre a tűktől. Gyengéden a karomra fektette a kezét, és rám mosolygott. – Végül működött, életben vagy.

– Hogy hogy Richard életben van? – kérdeztem esetlenül.

Vállat vont. – Nem tudom. Behozták, és egy napig eszméletlen volt. Aztán felébredt. Ő rendben van. – Összeszűkölt szemekkel nézett rám. – Előbb kilábaltál volna belőle, ha nem zúgsz le a hídról. Fulladoztál és a jelektől haldokoltál egyszerre. Nem teszek úgy, mintha tudnám, hogy hogy éltétek túl mindketten a halálát, de hálás vagyok érte.  
Megfordult, és az ajtóhoz sétált. – Egyébként pedig jobb lenne, ha a férjedet – vigyorgott –takarók alatt tartanád. Azóta járkál fel-alá a folyosón, hogy begyógyszereztünk téged.

Ez eszembe juttatott valamit. – Ő beteg.

A mosoly eltűnt a doktor arcáról, és bólintott. – Ő halandó, ők megbetegednek. – Úgy állt az ajtóban, mint aki tudja, hogy van még kérdésem. És tényleg.

– Rendbe lesz? – Nem válaszolt. – Rendbe fog jönni?

– Rendbe fog jönni, ha pihen. Nem volt hajlandó addig pihenni, míg biztos nem volt benne, hogy nem fogsz meghalni. De ezzel csak rontott a dolgokon – közölte, és kitárta a karjait. – Egy szimpla megfázás nagyon gyorsan és könnyen válik tüdőgyulladássá.

Az arcom ugyan kifejezéstelen maradt, de ez megijesztett. Sok embert elveszítettem az elmúlt hetekben, némelyiküket én öltem meg, de nem akartam elveszíteni Edwardot. Nem most és talán… sosem. És ha hamarosan meghal, azt akarom, hogy az azért legyen, mert valaki szerencsésebb vagy jobb volt nála, nem pedig azért, mert megbetegedett, és nem volt képes nyugton ülni a seggén, hogy meggyógyuljon.

Nagyon komolyan néztem Dr. Lillianra. – Gondoskodni fogok róla – feleltem. Ráveszem, hogy pihenjen. Nincs több járkálás, nem fog tovább rontani a helyzeten; ágyba kerül, és addig nem engedem ki onnan, míg meg nem gyógyul.

Dr. Lillian rám nézett, összevonta a szemét, majd elmosolyodott. – Szerintem is azt fogod tenni. – Ezzel megfordult és távozott.


	9. Chapter 9

Dr. Lillian a végleges felébredésem másnapján hazaengedett, szigorú utasításokkal Edward gyógyulására vonatkozóan. Nem kelhet föl az ágyból. Egy ideig. Nem vitatkoztam a nővel, Edwardnak pihenésre volt szüksége, rosszabbul nézett ki, mint amilyennek valaha is láttam eddig, azt kivéve, mikor eszméletlenül feküdt Santa Fében, a kórházban. De elég közel állt hozzá.

Edward vitatkozott. Számítottam is rá. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy kinyitotta a száját, befogtam a kezemmel, és lábon rúgtam. Normál esetben nem reagált volna, de most grimaszt vágott és megingott. Eztán lenyomtam egy közelben álló székre, mert az arca még sápadtabb lett a szédüléstől. Utána már abbahagyta a kötözködést, és hagyta, hogy hazavigyem.

Becca otthon volt, Zane és pár falkatag vigyázott rá. Sylvie és Jason volt az mindössze, de ők a kislány szobájába vackolták be magukat, így ott már nem maradt hely Edwardnak, ezért a saját ágyamat áldoztam fel számára. Belerogyott, és nem tiltakozott, mikor levettem róla a farmerjét, majd kimentem, miután közöltem vele, hogy öltözzön át a pizsamába, amit Zane szerzett.

A konyha felé vettem az irányt, mindenkit figyelmeztetve, hogy maradjanak csöndben; Becca úgy követett, mint az árnyék. Csináltam egy kis levest Edwardnak, belerakva az antibiotikumot, amit mondtak, hogy tegyem bele, majd Beccához fordultam. Letérdeltem és kitártam a karjaim, ő pedig hozzám rohant, és szorosan megölelt.

– Hiányoztál, Mami, annyira féltem… – suttogta halkan.

Megsimogattam a fürtjeit, majd puszit nyomtam a homlokára. Tudta, hogy megsérültem, tudta, hogy Edward, az apja, nagyon beteg, és tudta, hogy Jean-Claude meghalt. A cirkuszban volt, mikor történt, de szerencsére a szobájában aludt. – Én is megijedtem, kicsim. Megijedtem, hogy megsérültél.

Ez volt az igazság. Szinte pánikba estem, mikor eszembe jutott, hogy Becca Jean-Claude-dal volt, mikor őt meggyilkolták. De azt mondták, hogy a kislány biztonságban van. Megszólalt a csengő, mire elhúzódtam, és a komoly szemeibe néztem. – Segítened kéne, hogy Apu jobban legyen, kicsim. Tudsz segíteni?

Nagyra nyílt szemekkel bólintott, erre a kezébe adtam a tál meleg levest a pultról. – Vidd ezt a szobámba, és győződj meg róla, hogy Apu mind megeszi. Pár perc múlva megyek, csak megnézem, hogy ki jött hozzánk, oké?

Bólintott, majd lassan elindult a folyosón, óvatosan, hogy egy cseppet se löttyintsen ki. Maradni akartam és figyelni őt, nem azért, mintha féltem volna, hogy kiönti – ő volt a legfelelősségteljesebb hét éves, akit valaha ismertem, ami az élete egy mellékhatása – inkább azért, mert nézni akartam őt. Úgy tűnik az, hogy ismét meghaltam, megszüntette vagy legalábbis elnyomta az elbukás és a visszavonulás érzését. Elfordultam mielőtt még meggyőzhettem volna magam, hogy kövessem őt és gondoskodjak Edwardról. A csengő ismét megszólalt, válaszolni kellett rá.

Mielőtt kinyitottam az ajtót nem is zavartattam magam azzal, hogy megnézzem ki van a másik oldalt, gondatlanság… Edward dühös lenne, ha látná. De az ajtó másik oldalán nem valami rossz fiú volt. Dolph volt az. Dolph, akit én több mint egy hónapja lelőttem. Lelőttem és megöltem.

Az állam majdnem a padlót verte, és meg kellett kapaszkodnom az ajtóban, mert egy szédülés hullám lett úrrá rajtam. Ha ez egy kicsit közelebb történt volna Jean-Claude halálához, biztosan elájulok.

Megöltem Dolphot; anno láttam, ahogy két golyó csapódott a mellkasába és összeesett. Vérzett és meghalt. De miközben csak néztem őt, tudtam, hogy nagyon is életben van.

A bal karja fel volt kötve, és elég feszülten állt ott, mint aki arra vár, hogy végrehajtsák rajta a halálos ítéletet. Ami nem is olyan vicces gondolat, mivel egyszer már megpróbáltam megölni őt. De hát meg is tettem! Az agyam csak úgy pörgette a dolgot, és kimondtam az első dolgot, ami eszembe jutott.

– Te élsz! – A döbbenetem és meglepetésem hangos és nyilvánvaló volt, Dolph pedig elég rosszul fogadta. A tekintete elsötétült, és tudtam, azt hiszi, hogy nem örülök annak, hogy életben van. Nem hibáztattam, de egy kicsit megszédültem attól, hogy itt áll előttem.

Intettem neki, hogy jöjjön be, erre óvatosan átlépte a küszöböt. Ettől csak még rosszabbul éreztem magam, mint attól, hogy megöltem. De a halála miatt érzett bűntudat enyhült egy kissé, és csak az maradt, amiért megpróbáltam megölni.

Nem egészen én voltam az, Raina keze is benne volt, de én… attól még élveztem. Valami apró sötét kis részem élvezte, hogy láthatja a félelmét, majd a halálát. De nem halt meg, és a megkönnyebbülés újfent végighullámzott rajtam.

Mielőtt még becsuktam volna az ajtót, köré fontam a karjaim, és megöleltem. Vicces volt, mivel én elég kicsi vagyok, ő pedig annyira magas. Több mint egy lábnyi különbség volt kettőnk magassága közt. De szorosan öleltem, és mikor visszaölelt tudtam, hogy megkaptam a megbocsájtását.

Az ajtó becsukódott, én pedig elhúzódtam, majd felnéztem egy nagyon is önelégült Zane-re. Miért érzem úgy, hogy van valami köze ehhez? Vagy talán csak tudott róla, gondoltam, ahogy mosolyogva visszasétált a konyhába, egyedül hagyva minket Dolphal a nappaliban.

Dolph lenézett rám, a ráncok kissé enyhültek a homlokán, de nem tűntek el teljesen. Ami helyette megjelent a tekintetében, az a teljes zavarodottság volt, majd megkérdezte: – Anita, mi az ördög folyik itt?

Felnéztem rá, és az arcomra kiült a teljes kétségbeesés. Nem létezik, hogy ezt úgy tudnám el magyarázni neki, hogy ne higgye azt, hogy megőrültem. Megvontam a vállam; ez egy hosszú nap lesz.

Számos órával és kétfőzőnyi kávéval később – azt az időt leszámítva, mikor mentem, hogy Edwardot ellenőrizzem, aki a Dr. Lillian által nekem adott antibiotikumoknak hála horkolva aludt –, Dolph és én megosztottuk egymással a történetünket. Nagyon megértő volt, és nem kérdezett Raina démoni megszállásáról. Rákérdeztem, de emlékeztetett arra, hogy hallotta, amit a ribanc mondott, miután elvileg lelőttem.

Dolph pedig elmesélte nekem, hogy hogyan játszották el a halálát. Elmagyarázta, hogy Ted elment hozzá, és figyelmeztette, hogy rossz dolgokat teszek. Nem azért, mert akarom; Ted előadott valami durva agyszüleményt arról, hogy valaki kényszerít, hogy elkövessem a gyilkosságokat.

Dolph hallgatott rá, hitt neki. Aznap éjjel felkészült, az öltöny alatt golyóálló mellényt viselt. Tiltakoztam a vér miatt. Tudom, hogy valódi vér volt, ki tudtam szagolni.

Elmagyarázta, hogy Edward, úgy értem Ted, beszervezte pár emberemet – a legtöbbjük túlságosan is jól tudta, hogy ki volt Raina és én ki voltam –, és hajlandóak voltak segíteni, annak ellenére, hogy én csak egy halandó lupa voltam, szimplán csak azért, mert Rainát annyira utálta a lükoi. A vér az egyik emberemtől származott; Larry követett engem, és elrejtőzött mögöttem az árnyékban. Ő lőtte vállon Dolphot.

Ami engem meglepett az az volt, hogy Dolph belement ebbe. Még azelőtt, hogy megtörtént volna. Ettől egyfajta melegség áradt szét bennem, hogy ezen mind keresztül ment, csak hogy megmentsen engem Rainától és saját magamtól. A barátság gyönyörű dolog.

Jean-Calude-ról kérdezett engem, mert már mindenki tudta, hogy a város mestere meghalt, meggyilkolták, és új Mesterünk van. Kérdezte, hogy hogyan éltem túl, mivel a halott mester halandó szolgája voltam, én meg őszintén válaszoltam neki, elmesélve a teljes igazságot.

Meséltem neki a jelekről, arról, hogy Richardhoz és Jean-Claude-hoz is hozzá voltam kötve, majd elmagyaráztam neki, hogy mikor Richard rájött, hogy nem leszek képes túlélni Jean-Claude halálát, lezárta a jeleket köztem és köztük.

Dolph erről is kérdezett, és el kellett neki mondanom a futó találkozásomat a halállal. De képes voltam elviccelni; említettem neki, hogy a fulladásos halál most már elég magasan van a hogyan-nem-szeretnék-meghalni listámon. Mosolygott, de szerintem ő annyira nem találta viccesnek a dolgot, mint én.

Nem kérdezte, hogy Richard egyáltalán hogy élte túl, és jött rendbe jóval előttem. Szerintem azért, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy nem tudom. Tényleg nem tudtam, és még nem voltam rá kész, hogy rákérdezzek Richardnál. Annyira lefoglalták a falka ügyek és az, hogy Ashernek és a szolgájának segítsen bebetonozni az új státuszukat, hogy Jean-Claude halála óta nem is láttuk egymást. És Dolph nem tudta, hogy ki a város új mestere. Ezt abból tudom, hogy megkérdezte tőlem, hogy én tudom-e.

Igent mondtam neki, valamint közöltem, hogy nem vagyok olyan helyzetben, hogy eláruljam neki a kilétét. Csak annyit mondtam, hogy az új mester jó ember. Tudom, hogy Asher jól fogja csinálni, jó szíve van, dacára a tanáccsal eltöltött idejének. Egy pillanatig eltűnődtem rajta, hogy vajon a Tanács keresni fogja-e Jean-Claude gyilkosát. Erősen kételkedtem benne, elég kevesen kedvelték közülük a St. Louisi természetfeletti közösséget.

Mire Dolph és én befejeztük a beszélgetést, már leszállt az éjszaka, és mindketten újra biztos talajon álltunk. A barátság nem ért véget, de mindketten kissé bizonytalanok voltunk a történtek miatt. Még jobban összezavarodtam, mikor Dolph megkérdezte, hogy Edward túl fogja-e élni. Edwardot mondott, nem Tedet. Nem kérdeztem rá, de úgy éreztem, Dolph tud valamit, amit én nem.

Habár újabban elég sok ember volt, aki olyant tudott, amit én nem.

Mondtam neki, hogy igen, de én magam is aggódtam kissé, majd Dolph közölte, hogy ideje mennie. Azt hittem ideje hazamennie Lucille-hoz, de mondott nekem még valamit, amit eddig nem tudtam. Minden fellelhető forrás szerint, ő meghalt.

Az állam ismét a padlón kötött ki. – Hogy érted azt, hogy halott vagy?

Rám mosolygott, azon ritka mosolyaival, amivel az én kényelmetlen érzésemen mosolyog. – A férjed rendezte így, arra az esetre, ha nem tudna megszabadulni Rainától. De amíg jobban nem lesz, addig én továbbra is halott maradok. Szóval hotelbe kell mennem.

Kis híján felajánlottam, hogy maradjon nálam, de nem volt több helyem, ahová el tudtam volna szállásolni. Így elbúcsúztunk, és ismét megöleltem. Szerintem Dolph kissé nehezen viselte az én új keletű ölelgetős szokásomat, de én még mindig arról győzködtem magam, hogy életben van. Aztán végigsétáltam a folyosón, hogy ránézzek Beccára és Edwardra.

Becca Monopolit játszott a szobájában természetfölötti bébiszittereivel, így tovább mentem, ügyelve, hogy ne zavarjam meg őket. A hálóm felé vettem az irányt. Edward aludt. Az arca sápadt és nyirkos volt; annak ellenére izzadt, hogy a szobában hűvös volt a levegő, szinte hideg. Megérintettem a homlokát, forró volt. Meg sem mozdult, én meg ellenőriztem, hogy biztosan lélegzik-e. Lélegzett, csak én vagyok már paranoiás.

Bementem a fürdőszobába, és előkerestem a mosdó alól egy fürdőkendőt, megnedvesítettem, majd végigsimítottam vele a homlokán lévő ráncokon. Leültem mellé az ágyra, de azonnal fel is keltem. Valami keményre ültem. Visszahajtottam a takarót, és rá kellett jönnöm, hogy Edward magával vitte az ágyba a mini-uziját.

És a Berettáját, meg néhány dobó pengét, és az egyik késemet. Talán nem csak én vagyok paranoid. Lazán fogta az uzit, én meg megpróbáltam kihúzni a keze alól. A szeme megrebbent, és halkan szólt: – Ne!

Megráztam a fejem, miközben óvatosan összeszedtem az összes többi fegyvert, és bepakoltam őket a szekrényembe, majd rájuk zártam az ajtót. Nem láthatta, hogy még mindig a kezemben van a Berettája, és mikor megfordultam közöltem is vele: – Csak ezt az egyet, nincs több!

Bólintott, majd összerezzent, ahogy leültem mellé és a fejtámlán eddig üresen lévő tokba csúsztattam a Berettát, mivel a Browningomat magamnál tartottam. – Mi baj? – kérdeztem aggódva.

Megrázta a fejét, majd közölte: – Olyan átkozottul meleg van…

A homlokára terítettem a mosdókendőt, és felhúztam a takarót az álláig. Megpusziltam az arcát. – Aludj, Edward. Reggelre jobb lesz.

Lecsukta a szemét, én meg fölkeltem, és megágyaztam magamnak a földön, az ágyam mellé. Ahogy lefeküdtem, halkan újra elismételtem. – Reggelre jobb lesz. – És felkészültem egy hosszú éjszakára.


	10. Chapter 10

Két napig vártam, két nap, amit Edward ápolásával töltöttem, hogy újra egészséges legyen, míg Richard és Asher a természetfeletti közösségben intézték az ügyeiket. Most a Cirkusz alsóbb szintjén ücsörögtem, az utolsó helyen, ahol élve láttam Jean-Claude-ot, arra várva, hogy beszélhessek Asherrel és találkozzam az új szolgájával. Habár „új” szolgának nevezni, nem teljesen pontos, mivel már jó pár éve egymáshoz vannak kötve. A fekete bőrkanapén fészkelődtem, aggódva nézegettem az üres falat.

A türelem nem tartozik az erényeim közé. Vagy csak nem tudtam nyugton maradni, mert mentem volna vissza a még mindig beteg Edwardhoz, és a falkában meg a párducokban sem bíztam teljesen, hogy életben tartják. Néhányuknak még mindig elég rossz volt a szájíze amiatt aki, és amit csinál.

Szerencsémre, Asher nem sokáig váratott. Tulajdonképp alig várakoztam, csak nekem tűnt egy örökkévalóságnak. Asher egy középmagas, sovány testalkatú férfi társaságában sétált be. Ha nem tudnám jobban, azt mondanám, hogy egyszerű halandó. Csakhogy túl régóta élek együtt ezzel a típusú erővel ahhoz, hogy ne ismerjem fel. Egy alakváltó leopárd volt.

Asher egyenesen hozzám sétált, az arca közömbös, de a tekintete árulkodó. Ahogy meglátott engem, Jean-Claude-ra gondolt. Én is azt tettem, de fájdalom már nem társult hozzá, mert azt olyan mélyre temettem magamban, hogy az eltemetve marad, míg csak készen nem állok ismét kiengedni. Asher arca, ami a sebhelyek ellenére is gyönyörű, akkora mosolyra húzódott, hogy kilátszódtak az agyarai.

– _Ma cherie!_ Végül eljöttél meglátogatni. – Őszinte boldogság volt a hangjában, valamint gyász, de annak az eredetével tisztában voltam.

Bólintottam. – Jöhettem volna előbb is, csak… – nem fejeztem be a mondatot. Mindenki tudta, hogy mi történt akkor éjjel, mikor Jean-Claude meghalt, és én is majdnem vele tartottam. Így Asher azt is tudta, hogy Edward vett egy jeges fürdőt, hogy megmentsen engem, aminek most fizeti meg az árát. Biztos voltam benne, hogy arra gondol: szegény halandó.

A gondolattól elnevettem magam, majd kinyújtottam a karom és szorosan megöleltem Ashert, a vállára hajtottam a fejem és csak… boldog voltam. Nos, olyan boldog, amennyire csak tudtam. De az átkozottul boldog volt. Asher megfeszült, aztán ellazult, majd visszaölelt. Felsóhajtottam, és hátraléptem, kezembe véve a kezét.

– Jól áll neked a Mester lét, nem igaz? – kommentáltam. Az arca árnyékmentes volt, dacára az emberek szemében betöltött új szerepkörére, és az is feltűnt, hogy tekint a jobboldalt kissé mögötte álló fiatal férfira. Még mindig nem tudtam a leopárd nevét, de ez könnyen orvosolható. Mosolyogva még egy lépést hátráltam Ashertől, egyenesen a vérleopárd felé.

Kinyújtottam a kezem. – Hy, Anita vagyok. – Még mindig ott volt a mosoly az arcomon, nyugodtságot és békét sugárzott, amikről kezdtem azt kívánni, bárcsak tényleg rendelkeznék velük. Néhány dologgal kapcsolatban érzett boldogságom ellenére, még mindig éreztem, ahogy az életemben lévő események tovább emésztenek. Jelenleg főként az, hogy nem Edwarddal vagyok. Amint itt végeztem, ez az egy dolog már orvosolható is lesz.

A vérleopárd Asherre nézett a vállam felett, és valahogy éreztem, ahogy a vámpír beleegyezését küldi a férfinak. Aztán a keze már az enyémben volt, és az ereje belülről simított végig rajtam. Meleg volt, de nem forró, és kissé homályosnak éreztem a fejemben. Rám mosolygott, és most először tűnt fel, hogy a szeme egy kissé hosszúkás, mint a macskáé, és hogy aranyos zöld színben ragyog.

– Elmer – mondta még mindig mosolyogva. – A nevem Elmer.

Nevetni akartam, vagy legalábbis kuncogni, de egyik sem lett volna illendő. Ez már önmagában is röhej volt; én, ahogy a természetfeletti politikával foglalkozom. Bárkit, aki ilyen jól néz ki – homokszínű haj, tökéletes test, érdekes, ám gyönyörű szemek –, nem kéne, hogy Elmernek hívjanak. De legalább nem Fabio volt.

Arra jutottam, hogy mindenképp jobb, mint a Fabio. Jobban öltözött. Farmer, trikó, edzőcipő. Egy férfi, aki a szimpla öltözetek komfortját szereti. De nem ez volt a ma esti látogatásom valódi oka – Asher segítségére volt szükségem. Még egyszer rámosolyogtam Elmerre, majd a mestere felé fordultam, közben éreztem, ahogy az arcom teljesen magától visszarendeződik a tökéletes ürességbe.

Asher arckifejezése követte az enyémet, majd Elmer ragadozó eleganciával elsétált mellettem, és kényelembe helyezte magát a kanapén, amiről csak pár perce keltem fel. Asher tűnődve nézett rám, aztán megkérdezte: – Mi a baj, Anita?

Mély levegőt vettem, majd elmondtam neki. Ez egy szívesség volt, méghozzá a leglehetetlenebb, amit valaha kértem. – Szükségem van a segítségedre, Asher. – Bólintott, de csendben maradt. Éreztem a késztetést, hogy megdicsérjem „Okos vámpír”, de most nem volt rá idő, hogy lekezeljek valakit, pláne nem azt, akit épp arra kérek, hogy használja értem a messzire elérő kezét.

– Azt szeretném, hogy találj meg nekem valakit, Asher. Egy nagyon gonosz valakit.

Asher egy hosszú pillanatig csak nézett rám, majd megfordult és a lentebbi szintekre vezető főbejárathoz sétált. Volt pár új kiegészítő, amit csak most vettem észre, mint például a nehéz ajtók minden bejáratnál. Nehéz fém ajtók, amik leginkább acélnak vagy valami hasonlóan erős anyagnak, vagy még annál is erősebbnek tűntek. Asher bezárta a főbejáratnál lévőt, Elmer pedig az összes többit.

Mikor mind be volt csukva és bezárva, egyedül maradtunk egy kőfalú helységben. Kezdtem egyre inkább idegessé válni a helyzet miatt, ahogy Asher és Elmer lassan felém sétáltak. De aztán mindketten megálltak. A hirtelen megtorpanásuktól csak még idegesebb lettem, és előhúztam a Browningot. Sokkal inkább megszokásból, mint bármi másból, de már elő volt véve és a legnagyobb fenyegetés felé fordítva – Elmerre.

Asher nem nyúlna hozzám, nem bántana engem, de a szolgájában nem voltam ilyen biztos. Nem voltam éppen a természetfeletti közösség üdvöskéje, és az, ahogy rám nézett… kiéhezett volt. Nem olyasmi, amitől kényelmesen éreztem volna magam.

Asher intett a kezével, mire Elmer, a vérleopárd, a kanapéhoz osont és ismét csak elnyúlt rajta, mintha nem is lennének csontjai. Ismét eszembe jutott, hogy milyen macskaszerű is ez, de ezeket a gondolatokat rögtön ki is vertem a fejemből, ahogy Asher egy lépést tett felém.

– Asher, ne! – Nem mondtam mást, de az a két szó mindent elmondott. Megbánás nélkül megölném, kételyek nélkül, hezitálás nélkül, ha még egy lépést tesz felém. Tudtam, hogy ennek zavarnia kellene engem, egy kicsit több, mint egy héttel ezelőtt még zavart is volna, és talán még pár éve is, de többé már nem. Nem, nem hagyhattam, hogy zavarjon, nem, mikor családom volt, akit meg kellett védenem. Halványan elmosolyodtam erre, kevésbé baljóssá téve az arcomat, de az igazság még mindig ott volt az arcomon. Az igazság, hogy eg szívdobbanás alatt meghúzom a ravaszt.

Asher tudta ezt, láttam a tekintetében, és megállt, a saját szeme olyan tiszta, mint a nyári égbolt, de nem olyan meleg. Megbántódott. És dühös volt.

– Nem bántanálak, Anita, és a szolgámnak sem engedném – mondta lágyan, csendesen, és hallottam, ahogy a fájdalom és a megbánás megszínezik a szavait.

Lassan lentebb engedtem a Browningot, és pislantottam. Francba, égtek a szemeim. Épp sírni készültem és nem okolhattam többé érte a terhességet. – Tudom, Asher – feleltem, épp olyan halkan. – Én csak… én csak… – nem voltam képes befejezni a mondatot. Azt akartam mondani, hogy megijedtem, de ő már tudta.

Szorosan lehunytam a szemem, visszakényszerítve a könnyeket, és mikor ismét megszólaltam a hangom határozott volt és mentes minden érzelemtől. – A neve Van Cleef. Meg kell találnom.

Asher bólintott, még mindig mozdulatlanul. – Tudsz bármi mást, _ma cherie_?

Még mindig _ma cherie_ -nek hív, jöttem rá, amitől majdnem ismét könnyekben törtem ki. Szótlanul megráztam a fejem, az ajkamba harapva. Majd eszembe jutott még egy dolog, ami talán segíthet. – Mi már egyszer megöltük. Vagy legalábbis azt hittük – fintorogtam.

– És?

– Túlélte – feleltem sután.

Elmer megszólalt a kanapén, és a hangjába némi morgás vegyült. Egy pillanatra Gabrielre emlékeztetett, de az érzés gyorsan eltűnt, ahogy Elmerre néztem. Ő a jófiúk egyike, mondtam magamnak határozottan. Asherhez tartozik, Asher pedig jó, Asher az én egyik emberem, és ennyi.

– Ki az a mi?

– Edward. Én és Edward.

Nem mondtam mást, csak néztem Asherre, és ő megértette, hogy mit mondok. Vissza kell mennem Edwardhoz, szüksége van rám. Asher bólintott, és maga kinyitotta a főbejáratot, gyorsan, csendesen. Elmerre mosolyogtam, ahogy távozott, ő visszamosolygott és csak annyit mondott: – Alig várom, hogy újból találkozzunk. – És tudtam, hogy rosszindulat nélkül mondta. Semmi más nem volt, csak barátiasság.

Megöleltem Ashert, mielőtt elmentem, muszáj volt megérintenem, hogy biztos lehessek benne, hogy igazi és élő. Olyan élő, amilyen csak lehet. És hogy biztos legyen, hogy nem csak álmodtam ezt, mintha talán felébrednék, és minden rendben lenne. De már tudtam, hogy semmi féle álomból nem fogok felébredni.

Asher finoman megölelt, majd megcsókolta a homlokom. – Meg fogom találni a férfit, akit keresel, bármeddig tartson is, a savamat adom rá.

Tudtam, hogy komolyan gondolja, hogy addig folytatja a keresést, míg megtalálja Van Cleefet, vagy ismét meghal. Felnyújtóztam, és finoman megcsókoltam hegekkel borított arcát. – Köszönöm, _mon chardonneret_ – suttogtam.

Rám mosolygott és láttam a szerelmet a szemében. Emlékek.

Gyorsan elfordultam, majd felsétáltam a lépcsőn. Majd hazamentem a családomhoz. Haza Beccához, aki most is monopolit játszott Jasonnal és Sylvie-vel. Zane a kanapén volt összegömbölyödve, és valami Disney mesét nézett, amit valószínűleg Becca indított el, és az első öt perc után ott is hagyott. Majd tovább mentem a folyosón Edwardhoz.

A takaró alatt volt kiterülve, amit az álláig felhúzott. Annyira, hogy nem láttam tőle az arcát. Közelebb mentem és már csak pár lépésre voltam az ágytól, mikor észrevettem, hogy nem lélegzik.

A szívem megállt a mellkasomban, ahogy felrántottam a takarót, hogy szívmasszázsban részesíthessem a… párnát.

– Oh… ó, Istenem! – nyögtem halkan. A szekrényhez rohantam és felrántottam az ajtaját. a fegyverei is eltűntek, magával vitte őket. – Nem! – Az agyam nem volt hajlandó tovább működni, és abban sem voltam biztos, hogy a szívem csak megint kihagyott egy ütemet, vagy el sem indult azóta, hogy azt hittem, Edward meghalt.

– Nem, nem, nem. Ó, Istenem, nem!

Már kint is voltam a hálóból, a szemeim égtek, a dühöm és az rettegésem sütött az arcomról. – Jason! Sylvie! Zane! – kiáltottam hangosan és nyersen. – Hová tűnt?

Három szempár szegeződött rám, és három arc vált halottsápadttá.

– Itt hagytam veletek! Mondtam, hogy vigyázzatok rá, hogy viseljétek gondját. NE HAGYJÁTOK ELMENNI! – Jason rettegve nézett rám, Zane elfordította a tekintetét. Csak Sylvie nézett a szemembe félelem nélkül. Én meg rámeredtem. – Lykantrópok vagytok. Hallanotok kellett volna, mikor elmegy, annyira beteg. Parancsot adtam nektek, és ti cserbenhagytatok.

Arcról arca vándorolt a tekintetem, és mindannyian tekintélyes adagot kaptak a dühömből. – Ha baja esik, megbüntetlek érte. Ha meghal, az életetek az enyém. Jogom van hozzá, mint lupa és mint Nimir-ra. Vitatja bármelyikőtök is?

Egyikük sem tette. Magamra kaptam egy kabátot, a kanapé hátuljáról felkapva. Valószínűleg Jasoné volt, de nem érdekelt. Még egy kellett a sajátomon kívül, amit egyébként még le sem vettem. Kellett valami Edwardnak is mikor megtalálom. Ahogy elfordultam, még odavetettem: – Megyek, megkeresem. Ha eszetek van, elviszitek Beccát a Cirkuszba, és ti is a keresésére indultok.

– És imádkoztok érte, hogy rendben legyen! Különben…

Nem fejeztem be a mondatot. Nem akarták hallani a „különben” részt, és nem akartam Becca előtt elismételni, aki hatalmasra nyílt szemekkel figyelt engem. Majd kárpótolom a kiabálásomért, miután megtaláltam Edwardot. Addig is vele minden rendben lesz. Anélkül, hogy visszanéztem volna, kiléptem a hideg éjszakába.


	11. Chapter 11

A Cirkusznál kezdtem, csak hogy megnézzem, Edward nem ment-e oda, de egy felületes szétnézés és Asher ígérete után, hogy ha felbukkan, ott tartják, tovább álltam, hogy máshol keressem. Ellenőriztem a raktárházat, amit Raina és Gabriel évekkel ezelőtt arra használt, hogy filmre vegyék a kamatyolós filmjeiket és más egyéb dolgokat. Majd ellenőriztem a hotelt is, ahol Edward rendszerint megszállt, mikor a városba jött.

A hidat, ahol megmentett, a barlangokat, amiken végigmásztunk, hogy beosonjunk a Cirkuszba, a Negyedet. Még a kórházba is bementem, hogy megnézzem, nem-e ment be meglátogatni Annát. Nem ment. Csak addig maradtam, míg beköszöntem a kislánynak. És megmondtam neki, hogy nemsokára hazajöhet. Még egy hét, és a doktor hazaengedi.

A keze annyira kicsi és puha volt az enyémben, és ettől nagyon… nagynak éreztem magam. És durvának. Nem volt rá jobb hasonlatom, vagy szavam. Attól, hogy rá néztem, nagyon… másként éreztem magam. Szülőnek. Jobban, mint mikor elfogadtam Beccát mostohalányomnak. Ez más volt, mert ő még mindig csak egy kisbaba volt.

Majd maradtam még pár percet vele, a méretét csodálva – annyira apró volt! Még a karomba is fogtam! A nővérek felajánlották, hogy megetethetem, de nemet mondtam rá, majd olyan gyorsan távoztam, ahogy érkeztem. Az az idő, amit Annával töltöttem simán Edward életébe kerülhet. Nem akartam, hogy ez történjen. Pláne nem akartam felelős lenni érte.

Egy sötét utcán sétáltam végig, mikor kezdtem magam meggondolni arról, hogy úgy döntöttem, magam keresem meg Edwardot. Valaki követett. Befordultam egy épület sarkán, előhúztam a Browningomat és ahogy az én önjelölt árnyékom befordult a sarkon az álla alá nyomtam a Browning csövét, miközben egy jól elhelyezett vállal a falnak szorítottam.

És pont olyan gyorsan vettem el a Browningot és tettem vissza a tokjában. Elmer követett engem, és le kellett küzdenem a késztetést, hogy megkérdezzem, miért. Elég jó elképzelésem volt róla, hogy miért, bár el nem tudtam képzelni, hogy miért a ma estét választotta egy újabb beszélgetéshez velem. Hacsak… hacsak nem Asher utasította rá.

A keze a levegőbe emelve, macska szemei pedig világítottak a halvány fényben. – Asher kérte, hogy tartsalak biztonságban.

A szemöldököm összeszaladt, ahogy elhúztam a szám zavaromban. – Honnan tudta Asher, hogy nem vagyok otthon?

Elmer megvonta a vállát. – Nem tudom. Ő is megtartja a magánszféráját és én is. Mi így szeretjük.

Felmordultam. – Nem tudtad volna megkérdezni?

Megint vállat vont, én meg küzdöttem a vággyal, hogy valami csúnyát mondjak neki. Majd nem foglalkoztam vele tovább, és ismét Edward keresésére indultam. Elmer keze a karomon megállított.

– Majdnem hajnal van, Anita. Haza kell menned. – A hangja halk és határozott volt. Fogadni mertem volna rá, hogy Asher mondta neki, hogy győződjön meg róla, hogy napfelkeltére biztonságban otthon vagyok.

Felnéztem és igaza volt; majdnem hajnal volt, az égnek már egy halvány rózsaszín árnyalata volt. Ha nem aggódtam volna még mindig Edwardért, elgyönyörködtem volna a látványban. És ha nem lettem volna olyan fáradt. Majd ismét nem törődtem Elmerrel, és újra nekiindultam volna. De ő megint megállított.

– Asher arra kért, hogy kísérjelek haza, majd folytassam a szeretőd keresését. – Egy pillanatra biztosan elfelejtettem üresen tartani az arcom, mert egy másodperccel azután, hogy azt mondta „szeretőm”, az arca megrándult, és helyesbített. – Férj. Férjed.

Összekaptam magam, és elsétáltam mellette, de ezúttal hazafelé indultam. Elmer némán követett, de tudtam, hogy ott van, mert résnyire megnyitottam a jeleket Richard és magam közt, épp csak annyira, hogy érezni tudjam a férfit. A leopárd nagyon jó volt annak az elrejtésében, hogy mi is ő igazából, és hacsak nem volt egészen közel hozzám, nem éreztem.

A hajnalt figyelve odabiccentettem az üres levegőnek, mivel Elmernek nyoma sem volt, ám én tudtam, hogy még mindig ott van. Így mondtam neki köszönetet azért, hogy folytatja a keresést. Aztán kinyitottam az ajtót, és beléptem. A ház néma volt, és tudtam, hogy a párducok azt teszik, amit mondtam nekik. Becca a cirkuszban lehet, ők meg Edward keresésére indultak.

Levettem magamról a két kabátot, és az ajtó mögött a földre ejtettem őket, majd kibújtam a válltokból is, és az asztalra fektettem, végül kivettem belőle a Browningot, így az ágyam fejtámláján levő tokba tehetem majd. Indultam lefeküdni, de mikor beléptem a nappaliba, Edwardra mosolyogtam. A kanapén ült.

Miközben fél kézzel elkezdtem kigombolni az ingem, mert a másikban még mindig a Browningot tartottam, szórakozottan odaszóltam neki. – Hagyd abba a vérzést a kanapén, Edward.

Eljutottam a szobámig, mire elért az agyamig, hogy mit mondtam, és hogy kinek. Abban a másodpercben már rohantam is vissza hozzá a nappaliba. A kanapán feküdt, a vállán lévő sebből vérezve, ami lőtt sebnek tűnt.

Sápadt volt, de felnézett rám, a hangja erőtlenül szólt. – Elkaptam… nem fog visszajönni.

Esélyem sem volt megkérdezni, hogy kire gondol, mert abban a pillanatban a szeme felakadt, és a teste előrebukott, mivel elájult. A karjaimba kaptam és Elmerért kiáltottam, azért imádkozva, hogy meghalljon engem. 

_*** * * *** _

Edward még mindig aludt, vagy inkább folytatta azt, amit alvás helyett csinált. Mióta meglőve és betegebben jött haza, mint valaha láttam, csak egyre rosszabbul lett. Dr. Lillian aggódott. Én meg voltam rémülve. Ágyba dugtam, miután kikönyörögtem Dr. Lilliantól, hogy itt maradhasson, aztán kivettem pár szabadnapot, hogy biztos legyen, hogy nem surran ki újra a házból.

Az ágy szélén ülve azon tűnődtem, hogy egyáltalán kell-e aggódnom amiatt, hogy felkel és bárhová is megy. Az arca sápadt volt, hullasápadt, a bőre pedig síkos az izzadságtól. Azzal együtt tudtam élni, hogy ilyen tünetei vannak. Mert egyik sem ijesztett meg annyira, mint mikor a légzését hallgattam.

Hörögve lélegzett, és hallottam, tényleg hallottam a folyadékot a tüdejében. És ez megijesztett. Mert az a folyadék olyan helyet foglal el, amit a levegőnek kellene. És ha Edward hamarosan nem kezd el javulni… meg fog halni. Saját magától fullad meg; megfullad, mert nincs helye a levegőnek.

Edward ismét lerúgta magáról a takarót, gondolom melege volt alatta, de kötelességtudóan visszahúztam az álláig, és próbáltam nem törődni azzal, hogy a bőre hideg és nyirkos. Nem jött össze, mert éreztem, hogy a torkom elszorul, a szemeim pedig szúrnak.

Francba! Nem fogok sírni! Még nem haldoklik, és nem fog meghalni! Nem most, nem így. Próbáltam szétpislogni a könnyeket, de csak lefolytak az arcomon, egyenesen Edwardra hullva. A szeme megrebbent, és halkan mormogott valamit. Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy mit, így előrehajoltam, hogy jobban halljam, amit mond.

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy meghallottam, azt kívántam, bár ne tettem volna. – Donna – mondta olyan hangon, amit szinte hallani sem lehetett, még a teljesen üres házban sem. Gyorsan felálltam, egy pillanatig még lélegezni is képtelen voltam. Peter neve követte Donnáét, mire a szám, ami eddig nyitva volt, hirtelen becsukódott.

Megráztam a fejem, és elfordultam, ki akartam jutni innen. Bárhová, csak innen el, ahol a férjem, az én hihetetlen férjem, egy másik nő nevét suttogja. Ez fájt. Jobban, mint amennyire hajlandó voltam elismerni. Hirtelen törtek rám a gondolatok arról az éjszakról, mikor kirándultam egyet a hídról, és végre megértettem.

Isten legyen irgalmas!

Szerelmes vagyok Edwardba!

És ezzel a többi gondolat is utat talált hozzám. Az, ahogy így vagy úgy gondomat viselte, mikor szükségem volt rá. Megráztam a fejem. Nem, nem fogom magára hagyni. Nem vagyok rá képes. Mi történik akkor, ha amíg én valahol a sebeimet nyalogatom, romlik az állapota? Meghal, válaszoltam magamnak egyszerűen. Az fog történni.

Szóval megfordultam, és visszamentem hozzá, vissza az oldala mellé. Letérdeltem az ágyhoz, keresztbe tettem a lábam, és a bokámra ültem. Ott fogok várni, mígnem szüksége lesz rám. Vagy amíg túl fáradt nem leszek, és bemászok az ágyba, amit a szoba másik felében készítettem magamnak. Az ágyon pihentettem a karom, és a kezemre fektettem az állam. Az ágy kissé megmozdult a súlytól, Edward szeme pedig kinyílt.

Rám nézett, de annyira rosszul volt, hogy küzdenie kellett azért, hogy rám tudjon fókuszálni. Ez egy kissé azért megijesztett. Rámosolyogtam, habár tudtam, hogy ez nem túl vigasztaló, mivel csak tőlem jön. A szemeim biztos, hogy mostanra vörösök lettek, és tudom, hogy az arcom is fáradt, és ez meg is látszik rajta. De ez mind rendben volt, amíg ő is rendben van. Amíg életben van.

– Nita… – a hangja halk volt, de nem álomittas. Ébren volt, tudta, hogy ki vagyok. Egy kis részem örült ennek, felé nyúltam, és óvatosan megérintettem az arcát. A teste többi részével ellentétben az nem hideg volt, hanem egyenesen forró.

Elvettem a kezem az arcától, és visszahúztam magamhoz. – Jól vagy, Edward? – kérdeztem csendesen.

– Menj el, Nita… nem akarom… menj el… – Halkan beszélt, rendíthetetlenül, és minden szót komolyan gondolt. – Menj el tőlem… nem lehet… nem, mint Donna, menj el…

Megint Donna. Majdnem két év telt el, és ő még mindig gondol rá. Kit akarok becsapni? Abban reménykedtem, hogy talán Edward szeret engem. Talán tényleg így van. De mi vagyok én Donnához képest? Nyilvánvalóan nem az, amit valójában akar. A szívem tett egy vicces kis kiruccanást a gyomrom mélyére, én pedig hátradőltem.

– Oké, Edward – mondtam határozott hangon. De nem jár érte piros pont, nincs szükségem rá ezért. Csak annyit teszek, hogy hagyom Edwardnak, hogy a szellemeivel lehessen. És mikor elmegyek, sanszos, hogy ő maga is egy lesz közülük. Ami rossz szóválasztás volt döntöttem el, ahogy figyeltem, hogy a szeme megrebben, majd felakad.


	12. Chapter 12

Egy fél pillanattal később már Dr. Lilliannel üvöltöztem a telefonon keresztül. Szerintem egy kissé hisztérikus voltam. Sima betegség nem olyan, amihez hozzá lennék szokva. Edward elvesztése sem olyan dolog, amihez hozzá vagyok szokva. És nem is akartam hozzászokni.

Utasított, hogy bizonyosodjam meg róla, hogy Edward lélegzik, és ver a szíve. Lélegzett és vert. Felszínesen és halkan, de lélegzett. A szívverése egy kissé remegős volt, és hallottam, ahogy a tüdejében lévő folyadék miatt küzd a légzéssel. Ez annyira megrémített, hogy majdnem lemaradtam arról, amit Dr. Lillian ezután mondott.

Követtem az utasításait, de beletelt pár percbe, mire találtam egy hőmérőt, és megmértem Edward lázát. Magas volt. Nagyon magas. Mikor bemondtam a telefonba az értéket, Dr. Lillian utasított, hogy ültessem bele egy kádnyi hideg vízbe és jégbe.

– Mi a baj? – kérdeztem, a hangom remegett, mialatt azon küzdöttem, hogy a telefont és Edwardot is egyszerre tartsam, akit közben bevonszoltam a fürdőszobába, hogy belenyomjam a kádba.

A nő hangja nagyon csendes és… gyászos volt, mikor válaszolt. – Agykárosodás bekövetkezése 40°C foknál, halál 41°C fok fölött.

Mást már nem hallottam, mert elejtettem a telefont. Edward láza 40,5 °C volt, és nem voltak illúzióim azzal kapcsolatban, hogy ez még emelkedik. Beleküzdöttem a kádba, majd kirohantam a konyhába, hogy összepakoljak minden egyes felelhető jégkockát és bármi mást, ami fagyott és a környéken fellelhető. Szinte vicces volt Edwardot egy kád jeges vízben látni, pláne ahogy a fagyasztott pizzák elúsztak mellette. De valahogy nem volt nevethetnékem.

Visszamentem a hálószobámba, és felkaptam a telefont, de Dr. Lillian már lerakta. Úgy döntöttem, hogy már biztosan úton van a házam felé, így én is letettem a telefont. Majd vissza a fürdőbe, arra várva, hogy megérkezzen a segítség. Nem kellett túl sokáig várnom. Dr. Lillian biztos, hogy egy halom közlekedési szabályt megszegett idefelé jövet, de már itt volt, és segíteni fog.

És segített is; amint megérkezett, átvette az irányítást. Húsz percen belül ki lettem ebrudalva a fürdőszobából, és csak idegesen várakoztam, míg ő munkához látott. Tulajdonképp, sokkal inkább bepánikoltam és rettegtem, mint amennyire ideges voltam. És nem tudtam tisztán gondolkodni. Vagy csak próbáltam nem tisztán gondolkodni.

A tiszta gondolkodás nem jó dolog. Csak még jobban aggódom tőle. Még ijedtebb leszek. Egyáltalán nem érzem magam tőle jobban, de legalább beismerem.

Épp csak elfogadtam, hogy képes vagyok ezt beismerni, mikor kinyílt a fürdő ajtaja, és Dr. Lillian lépett ki rajta Edwarddal. Csak átvettette a vállán, úgy hozta ki. Nagyon óvatosan lefektette az ágyra, és azt is észrevettem, hogy a vállán lévő kötés ki lett cserélve. Ettől hirtelen ráébredtem, hogy látom a kötést. Dr. Lillian levetkőztette őt, és most egy nagy, bolyhos, fehér takaróba volt csavarva. Nem pont az a szín, ami eszembe jut vele kapcsolatban.

Próbáltam mosolyogni, de nem tudtam. Csak azt láttam, hogy milyen sápadt, hogy milyen közel van egymáshoz a törölköző és az ő színe. De nagyon békésnek látszott. Odasétáltam és felhúztam körülötte a takarót, majd az ágy mellé térdeltem. Nagyon keményen próbáltam nem sírni. De nem akadályozhattam meg. Nem tehettem róla, hogy a könnyeim eleredtek.

Egy kéz kulcsolódott az enyémre, amivel még mindig a takarót tartottam, és mikor felnéztem, Dr. Lilliant láttam. A tekintete fáradt volt, de mosolygott. Ez nem jó. Nem kéne mosolyognia, nem, mikor az én… mikor Edward haldoklik. Vagy talán boldognak kéne lennem. Ha meghal, többé már nem lesz beteg. Jobban lesz.

– Meg fog…? – A hangom halk és bizonytalan volt. Gyűlöltem, hogy milyen fiatalnak tűnök, milyen naivnak és ártatlannak.

De csak megrázta a fejét. – Nem haldoklik. Legalábbis most még nem. Még egy kiruccanás ebben az időben meg fogja őt ölni, Anita. – Összerándultam, de ő folytatta. – Semmilyen okból nem hagyhatja el ezt a házat! Nem akarom, hogy felkeljen ebből az ágyból, míg nem képes magától felülni.

Összeszorított szájjal bólintottam. Ó, igen, elsősorban magamat okoltam, amiért Edward kijutott, és játszadozni ment. Itthon kellett volna maradnom vele, gondját viselnem. Ezúttal nem fogom magára hagyni, addig nem, míg csak nem tudom biztosan, hogy jobban van. Addig nem, míg Dr. Lillian egészségesnek nem nyilvánítja.

Ismét rám mosolygott, én pedig visszamosolyogtam. Egy kis ideig, tökéletesen megértettük egymást. Így Edward a gyógyulás hosszú útjára lépett. Túlélte az éjszakát, úgy aludt, mint a babák. Tulajdonképpen szerintem inkább a gyógyszereknek volt köszönhető az állapot, amit Dr. Lillian beadott neki, mint hogy igazi alvás lett volna. Majdnem két hétig tartotta begyógyszerezve, míg már anélkül tudott felülni, hogy rosszul lett volna tőle, de mikor már egyedül is képes volt felülni, akkor sem engedte ki az ágyból.

Ami hihetetlenül irritálta Edwardot. Vicces volt, legalábbis számomra. Szerintem megijesztettem az alakváltókat. Azóta az éjszaka óta, hogy Edward lelépett, még mindig lábujjhegyen közlekedtek. Habár nem fogok érte bocsánatot kérni, szóval egy darabig még kemény lesz. Kivettem a részem a vigasztalásból, mikor Cherry és Zane nem tudtak megbirkózni Nathaniel halálával.

Egy ideig észre sem vettem, hogy mennyire megviseli őket. Rosszul éreztem magam miatta, de nem tudtam rajta változtatni. Csak annyit tehettem, hogy most itt vagyok nekik. Szóval itt tartunk. Még mindig nem hagytam, hogy bemásszanak az ágyamba, de nem hiszem, hogy bánták, mivel nem én aludtam benne. Mivel még mindig a padlón aludtam.

Anna két nappal azután jött haza, hogy Edwardot levettük a gyógyszerekről, Jason és Elmer vittek el érte, mivel hazafelé a karomban akartam tartani. Edward aludt, mikor hazaértünk, úgyhogy felébresztettem.

– Ébresztő, Apu – mondtam, ahogy finoman belerúgtam az ágy oldalába. Nem volt valami nagy alvó, és még mindig arról győzködött, hogy adjam vissza a fegyvereit.

Ő arrébb gördült, én meg leültem, Anna még mindig a karjaimban. Ébren volt és mosolygott. Nem hiszem, hogy Edward tudta, hogy ő is ott van, mert mikor meglátta, nem tudta elrejteni a meglepettségét. A szeme tágra nyílt, én meg éreztem, ahogy a szívem nekilódul kissé. Anna szemei ugyanolyan színűek voltak.

Ülő helyzetbe húzta magát, én meg elvigyorodtam, mert rájöttem, hogy ehhez már nem volt szüksége segítségre. Majd kihasználtam, hogy a karjai üresen állnak. Odaadtam neki Annát. Először megriadt, majd a mellkasához ölelte, és közben mosolygott. Egy pillanatig csak nézte a kislányt, majd engem, amitől meg majdnem leugrottam az ágyról. Az agyam azt sikoltozta, „Tudja, tudja!”, mert tisztában voltam vele, hogy Anna szemei mindent elárulnak.

De ahelyett, hogy nekem esett volna, amiért nem mondtam el neki, hogy Anna az ő lánya, azt mondta nekem, hogy gyönyörű. Majd magához húzott és megölelt. Megfeszültem a karjaiban, majd elengedtem magam, a karomba ölelve őt és a lányunkat is. A gondolat egy halvány mosolyt csalt az arcomra, és majdnem köszönetet mondtam érte. Nem tettem. Nem hiszem, hogy értette volna, miért mondok neki köszönetet Annáért.

Olyan gyorsan, ahogy megölelt, már el is engedett, nekem meg le kellett küzdenem az engem elöntő szomorúság hullámát. Egy újabb dolog, amit nem értene meg, biztos voltam benne. Elvettem tőle Annát, majd kisimítottam pár tincset Edward arcából, láttamozva, hogy mennyivel jobban néz már ki.

– Aludj egy kicsit, Edward – mondtam. Majd magára hagytam. 

_*** * * *** _

Még egy hét telt el, mire kiengedték az ágyból. Ez hét, ami elképesztően zsúfoltan telt a minden egyes nap látogatóba érkező barátok és családtagok miatt. Kezdett annyira tarthatatlanná válni a helyzet, hogy már inkább vártam, hogy dolgozni menjek és Bertet lássam, mint hogy otthon maradjak, és a rengeteg látogatóval foglalkozzam. És kissé bűntudatom volt amiatt is, hogy hálás vagyok, amiért Beccát ennyire lefoglalja az iskola. Ilyen fiatal, és mégis ilyen felelősségteljes, de azért még boldog volt.

De mikor Edward végre kikerült az ágyból, már kevésbé aggódtam miatta. Még mindig nem tudtam, hová ment, vagy mit csinált… nos, legalábbis nem pontosan. Tudom, hogy megölt valakit. Csak azt nem tudom, hogy ki volt az. És nem volt hajlandó elmondani nekem. Még amikor agyon volt gyógyszerezve, akkor sem mondta el. És most, hogy már jobban van, reményem sem volt rájönni.

De Edward sosem volt kiszámítható. Így abban sem voltam biztos, hogy vajon meg kellett volna-e lepődnöm vagy sem, mikor szólt, hogy beszélnünk kell. Csak azt tudtam, hogy azon lepődtem meg, vajon kellene-e vagy sem beszélnünk.

– Tudom, hogy dühös vagy rám, Anita – mondta csendesen, az arca tökéletesen üres volt. – Amiért elmentem. És amiért nem mondtam meg, hogy mit csináltam.

Szótlanul ültem le. Úgy gondolta, hogy mérges vagyok rá. Nem voltam. Sosem tudnék haragudni rá valami ilyenért. Bosszús, igen, hát hogy a pokolba ne? De dühös? Nem. Ez az, amit ő csinál. Egy titkolózós gazember az idő nagy részében, és azóta az, amióta csak ismerem. Nem várom, hogy megváltozzon.

Lenézett rám, a tekintete átható volt. – Biztosnak kellett lennem abban, hogy biztonságban vagy, Anita. Te és a lányok. – Közelebb lépett, majd letérdelt, így egy vonalba került a tekintetünk. – Biztosra kellett mennem – mondta ismét, és szinte aggodalmasnak hangzott.

Ez nem volt rendjén. Edward nem aggódott semmi miatt, legfeljebb azért, hogy nem kap fizetséget a munkájáért. De szerintem az is csak felidegesítette volna. Én viszont aggódni kezdtem. Egy pillanatra átfutott az agyamon, hogy megölt valakit, egy rossz személyt, de nem, ő nem tenne olyat. Túl jó ahhoz, hogy ilyen hibát vétsen.

Megfogtam a kezét, és csak bámultam rá. Féltem tőle, mit látnék a tekintetében. Először azóta az éjszaka óta, hogy Jean-Claude meghalt, nem is gondoltam bele, ki ölte meg. Valahogy sosem gondoltam bele.

– Mit tettél, Edward?

Nem azt kérdeztem, hogy mit csinált azon az éjszakán, mikor kiszökött, és még betegebbé tette magát. Arról az éjszakáról beszéltem, amikor ismét megmentette az életemet. Vajon ő volt az oka, hogy kis híján ismét meghaltam akkor? Vajon ő volt a felelős mindenért, ami Jean-Claude halála miatt történt? A mellkasom összeszorult, és rosszul lettem a gondolattól.

Edward volt a felelős Jean-Claude haláláért?

Ő ölte meg Jean-Claude-ot?

Elengedtem a kezét, és tágra nyílt szemekkel néztem fel rá. Az ő szemei is tágak voltak, és félelmet láttam bennük. Félelmet tőlem. Felnevettem, gyors és éles nevetéssel, mert rádöbbentem, hogy Edward tart tőlem. Végre rájöttem, hogy mi ijeszti meg őt. Félt tőlem. Mert valami olyat tett, amiért megölném. Ez volt az egyetlen oka, hogy fél tőlem, mert azt hitte, megölöm.

És abban a pillanatban nagyon jó esély volt arra, hogy már tudom, miért tart tőlem, miért gondolja, hogy megölném.

Halkan ismét megkérdeztem, halkan és szomorúan. – Mit tettél?


	13. Chapter 13

Olyan gyorsan váltam dühössé, mint ahogy elszomorodtam. Hogy tehette ezt Edward? Veszélybe sodort engem? A gondolatra összeszorítottam az állkapcsom. Nem volt joga veszélybe sodorni az életem. Az Isten szerelmére, a _felesége_ vagyok! Bár csak névleg, igen, de úgy gondoltam, azt reméltem, hogy talán törődik velem. Még ha csak, mint jó barátként is.

Ellöktem magamtól, hogy fel tudjak állni. – Te gazember! – mondtam halk és harapós hangon, mire az arca még jobban megnyúlt. – Hogy voltál képes?

Lassan felállt, elnézett mellettem, kerülte a tekintetemet. – Csak biztonságban akartalak tudni, Anita.

– Biztonságban? – kérdeztem. – Biztonságban? Az ő megölése majdnem megölt engem!

– A megölése majdnem megölt engem - ismételtem, ahogy nekidőltem a konyhapultnak. Szükségem volt valamire, amire támaszkodhatom, és az nem lehetett Edward. A szemeim égtek, ezért felemeltem a kezem, hogy kidörzsöljem belőlük az érzést.

Megállította a kezem, és felfelé döntötte az arcomat, ezzel kényszerített, hogy ránézzek, a szemei sápadtak voltak, és kifejezéstelenek. – Anita.

Mély lélegzetet vettem, ahogy kimondta a nevem. Olyan szomorúnak hangzott, olyan kétségbeesettnek. Meg akartam ölelni, és elmondani neki, hogy minden rendben, hogy minden rendben lesz. De nem tudtam magam rávenni. Nem az a típusú férfi volt, aki hagyná magát vigasztalni, és túl dühös és megbántott voltam ahhoz, hogy vigaszt nyújtsak neki, még akkor is, ha akartam. Csak annyit tudtam tenni, hogy a szemébe nézek, és leküzdöm a könnyeket.

– Ne érj hozzám.

Egy szívdobbanással később a keze lehullott az arcomról, egy pillanat múlva pedig két teljes lépést hátrált. A fejemet ráztam. – Nem érdemled meg, hogy megérints. Nem érdemled meg, hogy bármit is megtehess, Edward.

A düh a legrosszabbat hozza ki belőlem, pláne mikor arra gondoltam, hogy érezhette magát Jean-Claude, mikor meghalt. Ha csak fele annyira érezte magát elárulva, mint most én, akkor semmi, amit elvehetek Edwardtól, még amit a legkedvesebbnek tart az sem ér a közelébe sem annak, hogy jóvá tegye, amit elkövetett. És ha tudnám, hogy mit tart a legkedvesebbnek, talán abban a pillanatban elvenném tőle, annyira dühös voltam.

Minden érzelem leolvadt az arcáról, és jeges üresség vette át a helyét. – Akarod, hogy elmenjek?

Egy pillanatig csak némán álltam ott. Akarom, hogy elmenjen? Őszintén szólva, nem. Nem, nem akarom. De tudtam, hogy nem ezt fogom mondani neki. Valamint kétlem, hogy bármi, amit valaha is teszek, valóban fájdalmat okozna neki. 

És habár nekem fájt, de megráztam a fejem, hogy gátat szabjak a gondolatoknak, mielőtt még tovább mennének.

– Menj – mondtam, a hangom hideg és kemény volt. Annyira különbözött attól, ahogy éreztem magam. – Csak te, menj most. Becca velem marad. Ő az én családom… nem a tiéd. – Láttam, ahogy a teste megfeszül, és már tudtam, hogy hová kell ütnöm, tudtam, hogy okozzak neki fájdalmat.

– Neked semmilyen családod nincs, Edward.

Belenéztem a szemébe, és majdnem felkiáltottam, mikor valódi fájdalmat láttam bennük. Érte nyúltam és halkan a nevén szólítottam, de már túl késő volt. Megfordult és elment.

Visszadőltem a pultnak, mert szükségem volt rá, hogy állva tartson. Gyűlöltem magam. Abban a pillanatban, tényleg gyűlöltem magam. Gondolom ez egy újabb mellékhatása annak, hogy összetörtem, a gyengeség érzése. A kényszer a sírásra. És gyűlöltem! Mindig olyan jól tudtam irányítani az érzelmeim, de most nehéz volt nem sírni. De nem sírhattam. Nem tehettem!

Mert ha sírok, az túl közel lenne ahhoz, hogy hangosan is elismerjem, hogy szeretem őt. 

_*** * * *** _

Már majdnem egy hét telt el azóta, és semmit nem hallottam Edwardról. Becca kérdezősködni kezdett, nekem pedig hazudnom kellett. Azt mondtam, Apunak el kellett utaznia, és amint tud, hazajön. Nagy tágra nyílt ártatlan szemekkel nézett fel rám, én pedig gyávának éreztem magam. Hazudok egy hét évesnek, mert félek az igazságtól. És az igazság az volt, hogy nem hittem, hogy visszajön. Soha.

Az életem nagyon gyorsan mozgalmassá vált, de az rendben van, legalább volt mivel foglalkozom. A párducok meglepő módon kiköltöztek, és Jason felcsapott a házban bébiszitter testőrnek. Pletykálni kezdték, hogy a Hóhér gyerekei könnyű prédák. Többé már nem azok. Így amikor én dolgoztam, Jason őrködött, és mikor én őrködtem, Jason minden egyes társasjátékban szétrúgatta a hátsóját, amit csak Beccával ki tudtak találni.

Dolph az egyik éjszaka felbukkant az irodában, és elmesélte, hogy a külváros körül kóvályogva találtak rá egy közepes amnéziával, de a szeme megvillant, mikor ezt mondta, ám gyorsan eltűnt a dolog; majd azt is közölte, hogy pár nap múlva már ismét munkába állhat. Mosolyogtam, megöleltem, majd kirúgtam az irodából, szóval nyugodt magányomban sírhattam. Edward életben volt, és most elvarrja a befejezetlen szálakat, amiket az életemben hagyott. Mindet, azt az egyet kivéve, hogy én hogyan érzek iránta.

Nem kellett volna, hogy meglepődjek, és nem kellett volna óvatlannak lennem, de megtettem. Teljesen készületlenül ért, mikor hat nappal azután, hogy elment, besétáltam a házamba egy álmos hellót kiáltva, csak hogy Edwardot találjam a nappalim közepén állva. A földre ejtettem a halottkeltős táskám, és csak bambán álltam ott. 

Rám várt, semmi meglepettség az arcán, csak üres érzelemmentesség. Majd megrepedt a páncélja, a hangja pedig elcsuklott, mikor megszólalt. – Anita.

Mély lélegzetet vettem mielőtt megszólaltam. – Becca tudja, hogy itt vagy?

Úgy néz ki, a rossz kérdést tettem fel, mert a nyílt félelem és pánik miatt, ami átsöpört az arcán, egy gyors lépést tettem előre. Ismertem Edwardot, ő sosem aggódott. Nos, néha, de ez nem jó dolog volt. Valami baj van… majd bevillant.

– Hol van Becca? – Nem hittem volna, hogy lehetséges, hogy egyetlen apró mondat elárulja minden félelmemet, de ennek sikerült.

Felemelte a kezét az arcomhoz, és gyengéden megérintett. Annak ellenére, hogy még mindig haragudtam rá, belehajoltam az érintésébe. Mindig biztonságban éreztem magam mellette. Lassan felsóhajtott, majd olyan halkan felelt, hogy szinte nem is hallottam. – Becca Van Cleefnél van. És Anna is.

Úgy rándultam hátra, mintha megégettem volna magam. – Van Cleef?

Bólintott, és a szemei sápadt jégdarabokká váltak. – És nekünk vissza kell őket kapnunk!

Volt egy terve. Láttam a szemeiben. És én tudtam, hogy képes Van Cleefre zúdítani az egyiptomi tíz csapást is, csakhogy megmentse a lányokat!


	14. Chapter 14

Ó, az irónia! Van Cleef abban a raktárban húzta meg magát, amit egyszer rég alakváltó pornóhoz használtak. Nem igazán volt kedvem az ötlethez, hogy visszamenjek oda, de a lányaimért a pokolba is elmentem volna. És nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy Edward fog minket felöltöztetni és felfegyverezni az útra.

Ismét ott voltunk, azokban a remek kis szerkókban, amit legutóbb is viseltünk, mikor Van Cleef ellen mentünk, habár ezúttal egyikünknek sem volt késztetése rá, hogy otthagyjuk a testét, míg az hideg és merev nem lesz. Csábított a gondolat, hogy levágjam a fejét és kikapjam a szívét, csak a biztonság kedvéért. De nem, az túlságosan is az én stílusom lenne, és nem szeretném, ha elkapnának azért, amit csináltunk. Attól eltekintve, hogy elrabolta a lányaimat, a lányainkat, amit Edward és én most teszünk, az nagyon, nagyon illegális.

– Hány bejárat van? – Edward hangja halkan és halálosan szólt a headsetben, én meg megráztam a fejem.

– Nem tudom, csak egyszer voltam itt. – A saját hangom szintén halk volt, ám üres. Felálltam. – Francba ezzel, vár minket, szóval csak menjünk be, és tüzeljünk mindenre, ami mozog!

Edward megragadta a karom, még mielőtt kettőt léphettem volna, és maga felé fordított. Lehúzta a maszkját, így a szemébe nézhettem. Haragot vártam, vagy legalább a szokásos jeges ürességet. Ehelyett egy hűvös, de tagadhatatlanul félelemmel teli tekintet fogadott, amit nem túl gyakran látok rajta, habár az elmúlt hetekben nem ez az első eset. Valóban aggódott.

– Anita – és a hangja ugyanúgy hangzott az éjszakai levegőben, mint a headsetben. – Ha úgy mész be, lehet, hogy végez veled.

Vállat vontam, majd kiakasztottam az én kis megbízható mini-uzimat, ami eddig a vállamon átvetve mögöttem volt. Határozott kézzel megállított. – Nem akarlak elveszíteni, Anita.

Majdnem ott helyben megálltam, de még mindig volt bennem egy kis düh. Halott tekintettel néztem rá, mikor megszólaltam. – Sosem voltam a tiéd. – Technikailag nem igaz, vagy Anna itt sem lehetne túszként, de azért elérte a vágyott hatást.

Fájdalom úszott be a tekintetébe egy pillanattal azelőtt, hogy kihalt volna belőle minden, és az enyémhez hasonlóvá vált. – Rendben – mondta, ahogy ő is előhúzta játszani a saját mini-uziját.

Megfordultam, mielőtt még bármi mást mondhattam volna, valami olyat, amit megbánok; nem mintha bármit is megbántam volna abból, amit mostanában mondtam, á dehogy. Majd a raktárház ajtaja felé indultam. Óvatosan nekidőltem a vállammal, mindkét kezemben fegyverrel, készen, hogy célra tartsam őket. Könnyen kinyílt az ajtó, mivelhogy nem is volt teljesen becsukva.

Odabiccentettem Edwardnak, mire felemelte a fegyverét, hogy fedezzen, én meg összegörnyedtem, és átkúsztam a nyitott ajtón. Arra jutottam, az lesz a legjobb, ha alacsonyan maradunk, kevesebb a golyó, legalábbis reméltem. Követett engem, és gondosan átfésültük a nyitott teret, majd az irodák felé indultunk, amik mint „rábeszélő” szobák működtek az alakváltós pornó aranykorában.

Összesen hat volt belőlük, szóval elhúzódtunk egymástól, így mindkettőnknek jutott egy-egy oldal. Nem váltunk szét, csak hagytuk, hogy a másik kinyissa az ajtót és ellenőrizze a szobát, míg fedeztük. Edward a bal kéz felőli oldallal kezdett, és míg én fedeztem, addig ő kinyitotta az összes ajtót, Becca és Anna bármi jele után kutattunk. Nem sok sikerrel.

A jobboldali első szoba üres volt, vastag réteg por ült mindenen. A második szoba is üres volt, de a port felkavarták. Nagy lábnyomok látszottak benne, egy pár kisebbel kiegészítve. A lélegzetem a torkomban akadt, ahogy egy apró anyagdarabra eset a pillantásom a távolabbi falnál.

Anélkül, hogy megvártam volna Edwardot, hogy fedezzen, berohantam, és majdnem elvágódtam a nagy sietségben. Ismertem azt a darab anyagot, azt a takarót. Anna babatakarója volt, ugyanaz, amivel betakargattam, mielőtt aznap éjjel munkába indultam. Milyen rövid idő telt el azóta! Felkaptam, a hangom reszelős és tompa volt, ahogy a szoba mozdulatlanságába suttogtam a nevét.

Megfordultam, hogy megmutassam Edwardnak, de szinte időm sem volt felfogni, hogy már nem ott van, ahol hagytam őt. A földön feküdt. Majd a semmiből egy puska tusa csapódott a halántékomnak. Egyszer, kétszer, majd miden elnémult.


	15. Chapter 15

Nem nyitottam ki a szemem azonnal, túlságosan lefoglalt, hogy a megpróbáljak fókuszálni a fejemben lévő mérhetetlen fájdalom ellenére. De csak egyre rosszabb lett, ahogy az elfojtott zokogás, amit hallottam, egyre hangosabbá vált.

– Mami, ébredj fel, Mami, kérlek!

Hisztérikus és ismerős volt.

Minden túl gyorsan kattant a helyére, az oldalamra gördültem, átkozódva és leküzdve az ingert, hogy elhányjam magam. Kinyitottam a szemem, és a fejemre szorítottam a kezem. Meleg és nedves volt, mikor elvettem. Halkan elkáromkodtam magam, majd felnéztem, és tőlem egy pár lépésnyire ülve Beccát láttam, ahogy Annát tartja a karjaiban.

Érte nyúltam, ő pedig hatalmas vörös szemekkel rohant hozzám. Túlságosan rémültnek tűnt ahhoz, hogy többet sírjon ma éjjel. Közel húztam magamhoz, mikor egy halványan ismerős nevetés hangzott fel. Megfordultam és felnéztem, mire egy ijesztő kék tekintettel találkoztam. Nem Edwardé, de rá emlékeztetett. Nagyon szerettem volna az ő szemeit látni. Nem pedig ennek a szörnynek a tekintetét.

Ezúttal nem volt maszk, tökéletesen láthattam, ki is Van Cleef. Őszülő haja egészen rövidre vágva, a teste nyurga, mégis izmos. Az agyam egy eldugott része megjegyezte, hogy nem egy rosszképű férfi. Nem volt időm bármi másra gondolni, mert a tekintetem lentebb vándorolt.

És a szívem majdnem megállt.

Túl késő volt, hogy Becca szeme elől eltakarjam a látványt, de azért megpróbáltam. Én is el akartam takarni a szemem, de nem tettem. Csak néztem a látványt, ami fogadott.

Edward arca felém fordult, a szemei zárva. Békésnek látszott, és csak reméltem, hogy talán most békére lelt, békére, amit sosem talált, míg életben volt. Vér volt az arca egyik oldalán, eláztatta a haját, és tudtam, hogy Van Cleef fejbe lőtte. Pontosan ez volt az, amit jelenleg épp tenni akartam Van Cleeffel. Nem, ez közel nem olyan rossz, mint amit tenni akarok vele.

Sosem volt gyomrom a kínzáshoz, de ma éjjel mindenre hajlandó lettem volna. És minél több a sikoltozás, annál szebb a zene!

Felemeltem a tekintetem, egyenesen Van Cleef szemébe néztem, aki kedvesen, csillogó tekintettel mosolygott. Nem jött ki hang a torkomon, hogy megszólalhassak, de nem is volt rá szükség.

– Ön Ms. Blake, vagy inkább Mrs. Forrester? – A szavai könnyedek voltak. Szórakozott velem. – Igen, ennek jobban tetszik a hangzása. Az ex Mrs. Forrester.

A tekintetem hideggé és keménnyé vált, és tudtam, hogy az arcom lassan kiürül.

Visszabámult rám, az arca semmit sem változott, de a tekintete úgy tűnt, felragyog a fájdalmam és az azt követő érzelemmentességem láttán érzett jókedvétől.

– Ahogy mondtam. Tizenöt másodperce van arra, hogy eltávolítsa magát és a gyerekeit ebből a raktárból, mielőtt felrobbantom az egészet. – Kinyújtotta a kezét, és rémületemre egy gránát volt benne. – Ha ennyi idő alatt nem jut ki – és megállt, hogy kihúzza a szeget –, akkor ön és a drága lányai csatlakozni fognak hozzá.

Lenézett Edward mozdulatlan testére, és a tekintetem követte az övét. Volt egy halk koppanás, ahogy a szög a padlóra hullott, de még mielőtt megállt volna, már lábra is húztam Beccát, és az ajtó felé lódítottam. Még mindig nála volt Anna, szóval egy pillanattal tovább maradtam.

– Istenre esküszöm, meg foglak ölni, még ha az egész életem rá is megy. – A hangom nyers volt a dühömtől és a kíntól.

Van Cleef mosolygott. – Hacsak nem akar csatlakozni a férjéhez a pokolban, a maga helyében én távoznék.

Nem álltam meg azon tűnődni, hogy miért enged el minket. Csak mentem.

Kiviharzottam és Beccát keresve körülnéztem. Talán százötven méterre volt előttem. Gyorsabban rohantam, hogy utolérjem, és mikor a robbanás hátulról elért minket, rávetettem magam, őt és Annát is magamhoz szorítva, ahogy a földre dobtam magunkat, és a testemmel védtem őket.

Mikor a lökéshullám elült, legördültem róluk, mindkettőjüket közel húztam magamhoz, piszkosul nem akarva egyiküket sem kiereszteni a látóteremből. Visszanéztem az épületre, és felkiáltottam, ahogy figyeltem, hogy teljesen összeomlik, a törmelék még fényesen égett. Mint egy máglya, gondoltam. Talán haza kéne szaladnom és hozni némi pillecukrot.

Nem mozdultunk. Akkor sem, amikor a szirénák áttörtek a tűz hangjain. Becca belém csimpaszkodott, Anna pedig csendesen feküdt a karjaimban, mintha tudná, hogy valami nagyon rossz történt. Némák voltunk és mozdulatlanok mikor a tűzoltóautó megérkezett, és elkezdte a tömlőkből locsolni a raktárt.

És akkor sem mozdultam, mikor egy nagy test lépett elém. Letérdelt, így láthattam, hogy Dolph az. Mint mindig, most is kifogástalanul festve az öltönyében, gondosan fésült hajjal. Minden centije a tökéletes rendőr.

– Miért vagy mindig a dolgok közepében, Anita? – A hangja gyengéd volt, és nyúlt, hogy elvegye tőlem Beccát és Annát.

Csak a fejem ráztam, és közelebb húztam őket.

– Anita, a mentősöknek meg kell nézniük őket. – Az értelem hangja. Élvezet reggel.

De ezt képes voltam megérteni. Bólintottam, mire megfogta Becca kezét. Ő ment önszántából, én meg lassan követtem őket Annával. Mikor végre a mentősök hozzáértő kezeibe kerültek, Dolph engem is elkísért az egyikhez. A saját mentősöm. Valamilyen oknál fogva a gondolattól nevetnem kellett, és ez még nekem is hisztérikusnak hangzott egy kissé.

Dolph arrébb tolta a mentőst, elém állt, arra kényszerítve, hogy ránézzek. – Mi történt, Anita? Mért vagy úgy öltözve, mintha egyenesen a _Soldier of Fortune_ -ból léptél volna ki?

Pislogtam, mikor könnyek lepték el a szemem, de nem tudtam őket megállítani. – Elvitte a babáimat! Elvitte őket, mi pedig jöttünk, hogy visszaszerezzük őket, majd ő… ő…

Dolph arca óvatosan semlegesbe váltott, majd láttam a fájdalmat a tekintetében. Ez elég volt hozzá, hogy kimondjam. – Meghalt, Dolph! Megölte őt, és most Edward halott!

Felsóhajtott, én meg lenéztem, próbáltam nem sírni.

– Meghalt – mormoltam halkan. – Ő meghalt.


	16. Chapter 16

Nem volt temetés, nem gyűltek össze a közeli barátok. Csak egy sírkövet állítottam a temetőben. Volt egy sírhely, amit Edward már előre megvett. Bízhatsz benne, hogy mindenre gondolt. És tényleg mindenre gondolt, mert ez nem a végakaratában volt. Egy szépen lezárt borítékban volt, amit 24 órával azután kézbesítettek nekem, hogy megerősítették a halálát.

Egy üzenet volt, ami közölte, hogy ezt a helyet használjam, mivel tudta, hogy nem juthatok hozzá a végakaratához, míg a nyomozás le nem zárul. És igaza volt.

Gyilkossági nyomozás lett a raktártűzből. A vallomásom, hogy egy gránát volt az oka, és hogy a férjem is bent volt, segített az ügyben. De szerintem inkább az, hogy azt mondtam, láttam Edward gyilkosát.

Rendőrségi fotókat mutattak, szembesítéseket, a szokásos. De Van Cleef sosem volt benne ilyenekben, így minden alkalommal, mikor távoztam, egyre biztosabb voltam benne, hogy végül nekem kell levadásznom és megölnöm. Nem hiszem, hogy bárki hiányolná.

A nyomozás hosszú ideig tartott. Több mint két hónapig. Amikor végül lezárult, és Edward Végakaratát nyilvánosságra hozták, az az a nap volt, ami az egy éves évfordulónk lett volna. Ó, az irónia – hát ez majdnem megnevettetett! Rám hagyott mindent. Mindent.

Mintha tudná, hogy ő hal meg először. Szerintem talán tudta, mert a végakarata mindössze pár nappal a halála előtt íródott. Catherinhez ment megíratni. Edward mikor meghalt, egy nagyon gazdag férfi volt. Feltételeztem, hogy ez mind a „fejvadászatból” származott, az hozott számára ilyen gazdagságot. Képzelheted a meglepetésemet, mikor megtudtam, hogy tőzsdézett, méghozzá nagyon is jól csinálta.

A kimutatásokból és értesítőkből kiindulva rájöttem, hogy Edward az utóbbi öt évben nem valami sok munkát vállalt. Talán hármat vagy négyet egész idő alatt. Jóval kevesebbet a legóvatosabb tippemnél is – ami egy tucat volt –, vagy az azt megelőző évekhez képest.

Szóval ez egy nagyon gazdag özveggyé tett engem. A szó furcsán hangzott mikor rágondoltam, majd próbaként halkan ki is mondtam. Ez nem olyan dolog volt, mint amire valaha is számítottam volna. Az irónia ismét majdnem megvihogtatott. Vagy lehet csak attól voltam ilyen állapotban, hogy a halála éjjele óta nem engedtem meg magamnak a sírást.

Kitört belőlem a nevetés, olyan hisztérikus nevetés, ami mély, pusztító zokogássá vált.  
Próbáltam visszanyelni, harcoltam az irányításért. Olyan jól csináltam eddig! Az elmúlt pár hónapban ura voltam az érzelmeimnek, de éreztem, hogy az irányítás kicsúszik a kezemből, ahogy egy újabb zokogás fojtogatta a torkom.

Hirtelen felálltam, a fegyver lecsúszott az ölemből, az asztalra koppant, és kiborította a kávésbögrémet. Mennem kell… ki kell jutnom… el kell futnom a sötét kétségbeesés elől, ami hirtelen elvakított, azzal fenyegetve, hogy megbénít… hogy elpusztít.

Edward. A neve az agyamban visszhangzott, és előhozta arcának vízióját is. Az arca… egy újabb zokogást fojtottam el, mikor elképzeltem őt; sápadt kék szemei üresek és hidegek, az arca is üres, ahogy mindig. Majd újabb kép jutott eszembe. Edward mosolyog. Azzal a vicces kis mosollyal, azokkal a fényes kék szemekkel, az aranyszínű hajával, ami a végeinél kissé göndörödött.

A verandára nyíló ajtóhoz botorkáltam. Levegő! Levegőre van szükségem! Istenem… nem kapok levegőt! Miért nem kapok levegőt? Mi a gond velem?

De már tudtam a választ. Gyász. Azóta futok előle, hogy Edward meghalt, de most rám talált. Belém tépett, szétszaggatott belülről, és csak a fejemet szorítottam, ahogy egy értelmetlen nyögés hagyta el a számat.

Kiléptem a hűs levegőre. – Edward. – A neve sírásként indult, majd addig dagadt bennem, míg újra és újra kimondtam, zokogás rázta a testem, ahogy az éjszakai szél elfújta a nevét.

Addig sírtam a nevét, míg már nem volt más, mint a szenvedés reked suttogása. Ha hamarabb tettem volna! Ha nem adtam volna fel a fegyvereimet! Ha nem szerettem volna őt annyira… De a világ összes „ha”-ja sem számított most már. Edward elment, és soha többé semmi nem hozza őt vissza.

A földre roskadtam, a fejem a térdeimre hajtva, a könnyeim elvakítottak. Soha többé nem tarthatom a karjaimban, nem érezhetem az illatát a ruháimon, a hajamban. Csak egyetlen tökéletes éjszakám volt vele, és annak elégnek kell lennie, hogy kitartson életem végéig.

A gyász képes megölni egy embert. Tudtam, hogy haldokolnom kéne. A fájdalom a szívemben túl sok volt ahhoz, hogy elviseljem, az üresség a lelkemben túl... mélységes, hogy túléljem.

Azt mondják, az ember sosem kap több terhet, mint amit képes elviselni… de valahol hiba csúszott a gépezetbe. Túl sok veszteség volt az életemben! Évekkel ezelőtt meggyászoltam az anyámat. Majd ahogy idősebb lettem barátokat is. Jean-Clade-ot kevesebb, mint három hónappal ezelőtt.

De ez… a szerelmem elvesztése túl sok volt ahhoz, hogy elviseljem. Nem voltam elég erős ehhez. Hogy létezhetnék továbbra is Edward nélkül? Az én Edwardom nélkül?

Fogalmam sincs, meddig maradtam kint a teraszon. Addig sírtam, míg már nem volt több könnyem, átkozódtam, míg már nem maradt több szó, és végül semmi más nem maradt bennem, csak a csípős sivárság, a gyötrő üresség.

Kimerülten, nem tudván mit tegyek, hogy folytassam tovább, betántorogtam a lakásba. A szemem kiszáradt, a torkom égett, de ezek csak apró kellemtelenségek voltak a szívemben lévő fájdalommal összehasonlítva. De ez a veszteség volt, amit nagyon hosszú ideje hordozok. Ahogy visszasétáltam a házba, tompa sírás hangjait hallottam kiszűrődni Becca szobájából.

A ruhaujjammal megtöröltem a szemem, majd lassan a szobájához sétáltam. Nem tehetem ezt, nem hagyhatom, hogy így érezzek! Nem volt tőlem fair, hogy elvesszek a fájdalmamban, míg Becca szenved. Ő olyan ártatlan volt. Eddig az volt. Most már nem annyira ártatlan.

Ez nem volt igazságos! De az életben semmi sem az. Végül mindannyian elveszítjük az ártatlanságunkat. De olykor ez túl korán történik meg.

Tudtam, hogy Becca hogyan érez, és öleltem őt, a haját simogattam míg sírt. Többé már nem volt semmi, amit mondhattam volna neki, semmi, amit már nem mondtam el vagy százszor. Szóval csak tartottam, míg sírt. Nem sokkal azután elaludt, de az arca nedves volt, a homloka ráncba szaladt.

Még alvás közben is próbálta megérteni. Én sem értettem, vagy legalábbis nem jobban, mint ő. Csak azt tudtam, hogy a könnyei azért hullnak, mert többé már nem ártatlan.

És ezért, az életem hátralevő részét Van Cleef keresésével fogom tölteni!


End file.
